


Mon Cherie Amour (Kenny Omega fanfic)

by kennykuma



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennykuma/pseuds/kennykuma
Summary: The world knows him as Kenny Omega but to Tia, she knows him as Tyson Smith. Her first love that she met as a child and had a wonderful life with him. Over time, they both went their separate ways but they eventually came back together but life had changed for the both of them drastically. It wasn't a change that they expected but it brought them closer to each other...hopefully, they can maintain their relationship with each other.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The world knows him as Kenny Omega but I know him as Tyson Smith.

The very man that I fell in love with as a kid in Canada. Winnipeg, Manitoba, to be exact. We had been next door neighbors for the longest time, growing up together, going to school together, and we even went to prom together. I attended some of his hockey matches when that his was big hobby and boy was he good on the ice as a player just like he's good in the ring as a wrestler. I watched and followed his matches and promos without missing a single one as I wanted to see how he was doing in his career because I still cared about him and still loved him.

We had been inseparable when we were younger but when he had told me he had wanted to be a wrestler, I told him to go and follow his dreams and to let absolutely nothing stop it whatsoever. Deep down, part of me wish I could've traveled the world with him so I could've attended all of his matches but I had gone to the matches that I could attend and that included some of his matches when he was in New Japan Pro Wrestling. I had attended his match against Okada for the IWGP World Heavyweight Championship at Dominion 9 when he had finally captured the gold and had come to swoop me up from my seat in the front row and carried me out of the arena so we could escape the frenzy of the crowd screaming Kenny's name. Once we were outside of the arena, we were headed back to Kenny's home and when we finally arrived, it was just me and him alone at last to celebrate him winning his title and to celebrate me finally being able to see him again after what seemed like forever even though it had been a couple of months.

We had made love to one another that night and before I knew it, I was given a long kiss on the lips at the airport and I was back home in Canada from Japan. I had missed him terribly and I wanted to be with him again but I knew his main focus was his wrestling career so I respected that. Even though we weren't in an official relationship, we still maintained a close friendship with one another and sometimes that even included being intimate with one another whenever we did have the chance to be together.

But what I nor Tyson knew was that our worlds were going to be shaken for good.

I looked at the pregnancy test that was in my hand as I reread the results over and over again because I knew for sure I wasn't going crazy and I knew I was capable of reading. My mind couldn't make up what it wanted to see or believe as it was spinning around in circles at what it was attempting to process but my brain was just a big mess. And to make matters worse, Tyson was all the way in Japan asleep as I stood in my bathroom in disbelief, despair, and panic as I didn't know what to do at that moment. Sure, calling Tyson or texting him the news would be ideal but my mind remembered that his commitment was to wrestling so how would I fit in the equation? How would the baby fit into the equation? Who knows how he would respond to the news but I knew I'd have to tell him but not at that very moment. I had made plans to tell him multiple times whenever he called me or if I called him but my mind would tell me to not do it and keep it a secret. I had felt bad about it, I did, but I couldn't jeopardize Tyson having to worry about the baby when he was doing his own thing.

But my mother told me that he needed to know eventually and I told her that I'd tell him when I was good and ready to. Of course, I was scolded but I still kept the secret from Tyson who had been wanting to see me ever since the new year had started. He had just signed with a new company called All Elite Wrestling where he is the executive president and I remembered his excitement and enthusiasm when he had called me over the phone to tell me the great news but despite being happy for him, I couldn't help but think what would happen when he found out I was carrying his baby. I was due any minute now and soon it would be time for me to tell him the truth as he deserved to know because it was only right but I had let my fear of his possible reaction of getting upset get to me but I reminded myself that I wouldn't know how he would react until I actually told him the news. I told my mother I'd tell him when I felt the time was right and that day finally came.

I remembered lying in the bed at the hospital as I cradled my baby in my arms, taking in the sweet sounds of his cries, and looking at him and saying softly to myself "You look just like your father".

* * *

Before I knew it, I was in Florida for the weekend to visit Tyson who wanted me to attend Fyter Fest to watch him wrestle. It had been a year since I had seen him and boy had things changed drastically but only I knew that but not Tyson which made my heart sink despite being happy about finally meeting up with him again after what seemed like forever. My mother had stayed behind at our hotel along with my son to look after him while I was driven to the arena by my own personal driver that Tyson had sent for me. When I arrived at the arena, I was escorted to where the wrestlers, production crew, and other security personnel were until I finally met up with Tyson who extended his arms out to me and embraced me in the biggest hug ever. Tears escaped my eyes as I hugged him but he quickly wiped them away with a tissue and took me to his locker room which was away from all of the commotion going on on the outside. I sat down in a chair beside Tyson who couldn't stop smiling as we talked and reminisced about everything from childhood memories to our last time seeing each other in Japan. He told me about his ideas for his entrance for his match with The Young Bucks which would be him as Akuma and The Bucks as Ryu and Ken respectively.

Since I always played video games with Tyson every chance I got, I was more than stoked to see him in action. But once the match and the event itself was over, it was back to reality for me. I had to face the music and tell the father of my child that he had a son that he didn't know about.

I fell silent on the way to the hotel which worried Tyson but I told him I was just a little tired and needed food along with some much needed rest but what I really wanted was to get the hard part of my day over with. Tyson held my hand as we arrived to the room, unlocked the door, and let me in as he closed the door behind him.

"Tyson?" I said to him.

"Yes?"

His blue eyes were lively as he looked into my eyes as he waited for me to say something.

"I have something I need to tell you," I said quietly and softly.

It was at that point when my mom emerged from the kitchen area holding my son in her arms as she walked towards me and Tyson. She had told me she had been feeding the baby a bottle when I was on my way so I was slightly happy that he would be awake to meet her father at last.

"Hello, Tyson," my mother said.

"Hi," he responded.

But this time his face went from being full of excitement to studying the baby that my mother cradled in her arms. I could tell he was about to ask some questions so I mustered up the courage I could to tell him everything that he had deserved to know a long time ago and I had silently hoped to myself that he wouldn't hate me for what I've done to him.

"Tyson…remember the last time we were together?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, when I returned home…two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I haven't seen you in a year because I didn't want you to be a burden to you and your wrestling career. But, I can't hide the truth from you anymore and you deserve to know." I paused as I looked at the baby then back at Tyson. "This is your son, Tyson, Jr."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't read the expression on his face as he looked at my son…our son… with a loving but hurt look as he slowly processed the information that he was just told. He had just found out he had a son that he didn't know about for an entire year so I knew it was going to be awhile before he fully grasped his new reality that I introduced to him of all nights in his life. I began to feel bad as he started to hold out his arms to hold T.J. while his eyes filled up with tears which prompted me to slowly approach Tyson and hold onto him as he held the baby in his arms.

"Hey, little man," he whispered to the baby. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Those last few words stung my heart as he said them with sadness in his voice and I completely understood that soon I would have some explaining to do. My mother gave me a stern look which reinforced exactly what I had been thinking and of course she wasn't going to let me even go to bed without talking to Tyson first about why I kept the baby a secret. Tyson kissed the baby on his forehead then handed him back to my mother who then took the baby in the room to rock him to sleep as we both exited the room and went outside of the hotel to talk to one another. The streets were quiet as it had been late so the quietness was reassuring but the quietness soon became too unbearable as we sat on the bench outside of the hotel lobby in silence as neither of us knew what to say but I knew I had to talk to Tyson about his son and I needed to start talking now. But when I opened my mouth to say something, Tyson beat me to it but he kept his gaze towards the cement beneath his sneakers.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby, Tia?" Tyson asked me.

I couldn't tell if he was upset, sad, hurt, confused, or all of the above but common sense told me that it was a complete mixture of all of the emotions that I had brought upon my best friend.

"You told me that your main focus was on your wrestling career so when I became pregnant, I didn't want to become a burden to you," I responded softly. "I'm sorry."

Tyson let out a deep sigh as he leaned back on the bench but he still didn't look at me, this time looking up towards the sky instead of the cement.

"I know. But, you still should've told me. I know we were never in a relationship but I know that the last time we were together, we did become intimate with each other. I still love you, Tia." Tyson finally looked at me as I stared right back into his blue eyes that were still filled with mixed emotions. "I really wish you would've told me about T.J. I just met that little boy but I love him so much…I do. My wrestling career is not more important than him and you."

I let a small smile slip out but I didn't say anything else as my smile turned to a frown as I began to break down and cry as I became even more upset than I already was and I had nobody to blame but myself as I should've told Tyson about the baby. But Tyson grabbed ahold of me as I continued to sob into his chest, tears falling onto his gray t-shirt, and hopefully none of my snot got onto it but he would've have cared at all. His soft hands caressed my back as he kissed my forehead and laid his chin on top of my head as he continued to wrap his strong arms around my body, something he knew I always enjoyed because I felt so secure and safe in his arms whenever he did that but at this very moment it was different. It was different because I knew he had forgiven me for not telling him about the baby but damn did it hurt to have betrayed the very man that I had loved for so many years.

"I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you and I understand why you did what you did. You felt you did what was right and I can't blame you nor judge you. But, now that I've met my son, we need to both be there for T.J. I am glad that he has curly hair like me because I sure do have some fine hair if I do say so myself."

I chuckled at what he had said because it was true indeed.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked.

"Of course but I want you and T.J. to live with me in my cottage. Are you fine with that? Your mother can live with us as well if she wants to."

"I appreciate that, Tyson. I really do and I'm happy that I came here to meet up with you again. Trust me, I'm still very sorry for not telling you about the baby…I should've said something to you…"

"It's okay, Tia. You don't have to apologize to me anymore because I'm not mad at you, baby. I'm not. Just come to Canada with me so I can help you and your mom move in with me. Alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

The cottage was everything I thought it would be and more. The cottage was located within a nice area in our hometown of Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada and boy was the scene in the backyard something to take in. The neighborhood was quiet and was accompanied by an amazing view of the forests and roads that people traveled through each and everyday as they lived their lives to the fullest. Our patio gave us direct access to a wonderful view of a small mountain in the back while the small road in that went throughout the neighborhood was in the front of the cottage. It didn't take long for me to get used to the quietness versus the rowdy noise of the city but I adapted quite quickly and wondered to myself why the hell didn't I move to this area a long time ago!

My mother declined to live with us as she told me and Tyson that we needed to be together as we had a child together but she would visit and help me with the baby whenever Tyson would have to go out of town.

Tyson had his mother decorate one of the empty rooms in the house to turn it into the baby's room and also helped his father make a crib for the baby to lie in. When I had first arrived at my new home, Tyson put his hands over my eyes and guided me to the baby's room then said to me "Our baby's new room" then removed his hands from my eyes and stood back as he watched my genuine reaction at the work that had been put into the room. Stuffed animals were nearly aligned with each other on a drawer against the wall, Winnie the Pooh decorated the walls of the room along with the other iconic characters, different gifts for the baby had also be neatly aligned against the walls which included a brain new stroller, a radio so we could hear the baby crying, and a multitude of other gifts that would take me awhile to process. I started crying right in the middle of the room as that was my response to the good deeds happening to me and once again Tyson was holding me in his arms to comfort me as I had begun to shake from crying so hard.

"Don't cry," Tyson said to me softly.

"I'm crying because this is nice…not because I'm sad…" I managed to say through tears.

"Okay, good. No more sad tears, alright?"

"I promise."

Tyson kisses my cheek then carefully took the baby from me and placed the sleeping boy into his new crib then placed his blankets over him. I watched as Tyson gently caressed T.J.'s cheek as he smiled at his son and I knew that he was over the moon about being a new father despite not knowing for an entire year about T.J. but here he was in front of my eyes with his son. I approached Tyson, wrapped my arm around his waist, and also looked down at our little angel that was sound asleep, unaware that his parents were watching him sleep and we needed to sleep as well because we had a long travel day. I bent down to give T.J. a kiss on his cheek and Tyson bent down to give the baby a kiss on his forehead.

Me and Tyson went to our room to freshen up in the shower and what I thought was going to be a simple shower turned into me and him kissing underneath the hot steamy shower head for what seemed like forever. As time went on, I began to feel less and less guilty about what I had done as I finally accepted the fact that Tyson had forgiven me for what I had done and now I was finally with him again which was the only thing that had mattered to me.

Lying down in bed with Tyson was a bit strange, I'll admit, but I think it was different simply because now I was going to be living with him and another in a different place far away from him. I said goodnight to Tyson who responded by giving me a long goodnight kiss and falling asleep right in my arms.

* * *

Once morning rolled around, I woke up to find that Tyson wasn't lying in the bed with me but once I smelled food from the kitchen seeping into the room, I knew he was cooking me a nice breakfast. When I had arrived in the kitchen to get some food, Tyson greeted me with a big kiss and pulled me close to him so he could give me a bear hug that he knew I loved receiving from him.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great."

"Good. Today is going to be a busy day for us."

"And why is that?"

I watched as Tyson got down on one knee and brought out a black box from the pockets of his sweatpants and opened it.

"Tia, will you marry me?" he asked me.


	3. Chapter 3

I simply stared at Tyson who was waiting patiently for my response to his proposal but damn I couldn't form any words at the moment and it was hard because my brain was all mush for some reason and it was bugging me. I wanted to say yes but the negative thoughts began to creep back into my mind: did I really deserve his hand in marriage? After the big secret that I had kept from him, a small part of me was still surprised that he even invited me to live with him but here I was in his… _our…_ cottage and there he was in front of me with a black box in his hand with an engagement ring.

I opened my mouth to form a word but instead tears flowed down my face in response but eventually I found the two words that I needed to have said like one hundred years ago.

"Yes," I said softly. "I'll marry you, Tyson."

Tyson smiled big as he took the topaz ring out of the black case and slipped it on my ring finger. Usually the ring that someone chooses for their loved one is a diamond but in my case it was a topaz colored diamond ring as topaz is the color of my birth month. The ring shined brightly in my eyes when I admired it because damn it was elegant and exquisite indeed but the meaning behind the ring was more important than the way it looked.

I was then swooped up into Tyson's arms so he could give the most longest and loving kiss that we had shared in a long time with each other because this time things were different for the both of us as we were finally going to get married. When I was set back down on my feet, Tyson didn't let go of me as he had pulled me close to him as he leaned against the kitchen counter as I twirled my fingers throughout his soft and lush curls that I couldn't get enough of then kissed him once more on his lips.

"So, now we need to date about when to get married," Tyson said. "You think we should do it before I start traveling with AEW full time?"

"I was thinking we could go to the courthouse and get married."

"Courthouse?"

"Yes. I just…" I was partially distracted by the tank top that Tyson was wearing showing some important parts of his upper body. "I don't want to wait, Tyson. I know we haven't really seen each other over the years but this is a big step that we're both taking and I can't continue to wait anymore. I want to marry you right now."

Tyson nodded his head in response to what I had said and took my hands in his which made me feel warm and secure on the inside.

"If that's what you want to do, we can go right now."

"Thank you."

The cries of T.J. came down the hallway which let us know that it was time for him to get changed and get some food in his belly before he became even more mad because that little boy could eat.

"Someone's awake," Tyson said as he kissed my forehead. "I'll go get him."

* * *

I had called my mother to tell her that me and Tyson were going to the courthouse to get married then went to get myself ready for the special occasion by slipping on a simple white sundress with a small denim jacket but as soon as I saw myself in the mirror in the bathroom, I was tempted to go and change. I hadn't lost much weight after having T.J. so my brain had told me that I was a little too big to be in a dress but once I began to change, Tyson had told me to keep on the dress after getting a good look of me in it. That wonderful person that I'm going to call my husband soon sure did have a way with words and was great at persuading me to hurry my butt up so he could call me Mrs. Smith.

I sat in the backseat with the baby to feed him his bottle as Tyson drove us to the courthouse. I had butterflies in my stomach that wouldn't go away but whenever I looked up to my soon to be husband's reflection in the rear view mirror, I would smile back at him when I saw his own warm smile that reassured me that everything would be alright.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more," Tyson responded.

Tyson held the baby carefully in his arms as he gently rocked him to sleep as we waited in the lobby area for my mother before we went to get married. Watching Tyson with the baby was a sight I knew I'd never get tired of because seeing the baby content in his father's arms was something I quickly caught on camera with my cell phone and set it as my phone background. The baby had been wide alert as he looked up at his father with a big smile but then quickly fell asleep as Tyson continued to rock him back and forth while singing a lullaby to him.

Once my mother arrived, she took the baby from Tyson and went with us into a small room where the magistrate had waited for our arrival. My mother gave me my grandmother's wedding ring and gave Tyson my grandfather's ring which had matched mine; they were simple gold rings but we said thank you and accepted them because it was the thought that had mattered.

"Do you have something new?" she asked me.

"This dress," I answered.

It was a new dress that I had wore the very day I found out I was pregnant with T.J. and I didn't wear it again until today.

"Here's something borrowed…well, it's yours now…" my mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bracelet that she put on my wrist. "Your cousin said you could borrow this but then told me you can keep it and she wishes you all the best in your marriage."

"I love it," I said quietly.

I didn't say much else when it was time for me and Tyson to go up to the alter but I did manage to say what I needed to say to the man who would forever have my heart.

"I love you, Tyson. I know we haven't seen each other that much over the years but I'm glad that we're here now and I'm glad that we have a son together. I couldn't see myself with anyone else but you…" At that point I broke down crying but Tyson wiped my tears away and started to say what was from his own heart.

"Tia, I've always loved you and I should've made you my wife a long time ago. I'm grateful that life brought us back together and we have a son now. I can't wait to live the rest of my days with you as your husband and you as my wife."

The magistrate then told us to place our wedding rings on our fingers and announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Me and Tyson embraced each other in a long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever but there was no rush for us as we at all as we had all the time in the world and everything was perfect.

* * *

"How does it feel to be called Mrs. Smith?"

Tyson handed me a hot cup of lemon tea as he sat down next to me on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"It feels great. I know life for me is going to be different as we're married now but I know we have a bright future ahead of us," I said.

"We sure do." Tyson grabbed the Xbox One controller to turn on the console and handed it to me. "Let's play a game that I know I'll beat your ass in."

Same snarky Tyson when it came to video games but I loved playing against him because I knew I'd kick his ass right away. So, I grabbed the controller while stretching my legs out on top of his lap, finished my drink, then prepared to win against my husband in a new racing game that he had bought right after we got married because he loved his video games.

"Ready?" he asked once the game was set.

"I'm gonna beat you so bad," I said. "Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback:**

" _Kenny…gosh, why am I calling you that?" I said._

" _Because that's my alter ego," Tyson joked with me. "I understand that it can be a catchy name but I thought you'd remember my true identity."_

" _Whatever IWGP World Heavyweight Champion. Congratulations again, babe."_

" _Thank you."_

_I had waited for Tyson after his match against Okada and man was he sweating up a storm but that's just how I loved greeting him after a long hard fought wrestling match for the gold. Even when I kissed him, the sweat from his battle hit my own face, tempting me to lick it but I had to remind myself that were backstage and not in our hotel room._

_But Tyson made sure that we got back there ASAP so we could finish what we started and before I knew it was on top of me, his moans mixing with mine as he fucked me gently but a little hard, and damn did it feel good to finally be in bed with him. I called out his name softly as we both reached our climax together and took a moment to regain our composure. I laid my head on Tyson's chest as we laid together in silence for a bit until he spoke up to break the silence._

" _That felt good, didn't it?" he asked._

" _It did." I closed my eyes as I listened to his voice._

" _I've missed you a lot, Tia. You sure you don't want to live here with me for a little while until I go back home?"_

" _I'm sure of it, Tyson. We'll see each other soon once you're done working here. I'm sure of it."_

_I heard him let out a sigh but I knew it was a sigh of relief because he knew I was right._

" _Okay. Well, Round two it is!"_

_Soon, I felt him tickling my ribs which made me jump up quickly which caused me to almost fall off the bed._

" _Tyson, no!"_

* * *

**Present:**

"SHIT!"

Tyson had woken me out of my sleep by accident when he had stubbed his toe on the wall as he was leaving our room to check on the baby who had started to cry during the night which woke me and Tyson. I was going to get up to get the baby but Tyson had told me that he had it covered and told me to remain in bed but I didn't because I wanted to help just in case. I slipped on my bathrobe and headed to the kitchen to warm a bottle which T.J. happily drunk after he had a fit about his milk and watched as Tyson held the baby in his arms while feeding him.

"I feel like I've been doing this forever," Tyson said to me.

"I know." I put my arms on the table as I looked at the baby. "Those curls on his head keep growing."

"They sure do and he got those curls from his amazing father who has amazing hair."

"You know, the baby also has my wonderful features, too. I mean, the baby has my lips, cheeks, nose, everything so I see where he gets like…99.99 percent of his good features from!"

"Lies. The baby looks like me around the eyes, Tia. Can't you see that?"

"Oh, okay. You're right, he does have _some_ of your features," I joked but then got serious. "When the doctor handed him to me, I was instantly reminded of you…I couldn't help but think of you."

"I'm happy to be holding this little boy in my arms."

"And I'm happy to see you that you're enjoying fatherhood."

"It's been a doozy. T.J. has shit _and_ pissed on me so I'm already used to that _and_ now I know how to dodge any future pee attacks from him."

I giggled as I shook my head.

"Yeah, he has gotten me plenty of times before."

"Hmm. How are you liking it here?"

"I love it and it's the perfect place to raise a family plus it's better than the city for sure."

"You think so?"

"I know so. He's so alert…"

T.J. couldn't stop looking up at Tyson as he was fed his bottle, his little brown eyes looking up directly at the face that couldn't smiling down at him. The baby had finished his bottle and was about to become fussy again until Tyson finally got up to burp him which soothed T.J. who finally let out a big burp that was followed by some spit up that was caught by the towel that Tyson had over his shoulder.

"Success," Tyson said to himself.

Once the baby was back in his crib sound asleep, me and Tyson went back to our room and lied back down in the bed. Tyson held me close to him as he knew I love lying next to him but this time I straddled him and intertwined my fingers with his as he gave me a smile and admired my body but then I became insecure for some reason.

"I'll lie back down," I said quickly.

"Why?"

"I don't feel…like myself."

"If you're insecure about your figure, I'm going to tell you this: I don't care what you look like. You're my wife. I'm going to love every single ounce of you, stretch marks included."

I ended back on top of Tyson when he said that and held his hands again.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, Tia." His fingers trailed along my exposed legs that were decorated with the stretch marks that he had been admiring. The feel of his fingers against my ebony skin made me shiver but I managed to keep my composure but dammit he always knew how to get me riled up without breaking a single sweat. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…I'm…I honestly don't know what to say, baby. I really don't and it's frustrating me because I…"

Tyson gripped my left hand tightly with his right as his other hand continued to stroke my leg, looked straight into my eyes with a now serious look on his face, and now he had my undivided attention at the moment. He was usually very chirpy but when he got serious, he was serious.

"Do you still feel bad about not telling me about the baby?"

" _Are_ you upset about it? Deep down? I know I keep asking this..."

"And yet my answer remains the same," Tyson said as he quickly shook his head.

"I was upset during the first night we were talking but when I heard your side of the story, I forgave you. I'm not the type to hold a grudge, you know that. And I know you'd never do something to intentionally hurt me either and you just did what you thought was right at the moment."

"I still feel a little bad."

"Don't, Tia. You hear me? I'm serious."

I nodded my head gently but didn't look at Tyson until he lifted himself up to give me a long kiss that I didn't fight from as things got heated and passionate between us. I soon found myself on my back as Tyson hovered over me with his now bare chest free of his t-shirt touching my semi covered body as I had pulled down the top of my gown to let my breasts free from confinement. Me and Tyson didn't have sex but we sure did have the best make out session known to man but it quickly interrupted with the baby's cries over the radio in our room.

"I see someone is awake again," I said to Tyson. "I'll go get him."

"Nope, I got this. Daddy's to the rescue."

* * *

Tyson had been on the phone early in the morning discussing business about AEW and what their plans were for the upcoming pay-per-view Fight for the Fallen. He had one had that held a hot cup of coffee while his other held his phone up to ear as he paced back and forth in the living room explaining something to someone on the other end of the phone that was definitely receiving an earful of information that I didn't understand but that wasn't my field of expertise. Tyson had winked at me when I had walked into the kitchen and my response was to blow him a kiss.

I swear he was quick to scurry to the kitchen to give me a kiss on my neck which almost caused me to drop my cup of coffee on me and onto the ground.

"Tyson, that's my sweet spot!" I said as quietly as I could so the person on the phone couldn't hear me.

Tyson gave me a sly grin as he bid the person on the other end of the call goodbye then hung up his phone.

"I know and that's why I attacked it," he said smugly.

"Asshole."

"You love me."

"That I do. What's on the agenda for today?"

"I want to take you and T.J. out for a little. How does that sound?"

"Sounds nice. Reminds me of when you would take me through walks throughout Japan in the parks whenever I had the chance to visit you."

"The last time we took a walk together, that was before we had our bundle of joy. Now, we can go as a family."

"I love the sound of that."

As soon as we had gave each other a kiss, T.I'd cries began to ring throughout the entire house again.

"Alright, feeding time!" Tyson said. "Oh, shit! I forgot to make the baby the bottle this morning. I'm so sorry, the phone call caught me off guard. You don't mind making the bottle real quick, Tia?"

"No worries, I got it covered."

I overheard Tyson talking to the baby as I began to fix the bottle and couldn't help but laugh at what he had said.

"Argh! You got me again!"

"Bullseye!"I yelled out.

"Oh, shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tyson bought me an ice cream from a vendor in the park and brought it over to the picnic table where I was sitting along with the baby. T.J. was wide awake as he sat in his stroller while watching us enjoy the delicious dessert that he couldn't enjoy just yet but he made sure his feelings were clear as he gave us the meanest look known to man.

"If you shit on yourself because you're mad about not being able to eat ice cream, it's going to be me and you," Tyson warned the baby.

"You sure the baby is going to listen to you?" I said with a raise eyebrow.

"He better," Tyson joked.

"When will you be heading back to Florida?"

"A couple of days before Fight for the Fallen but in the meantime I'm going to be here with you and the baby. Is your mother sure she doesn't want to live with us?"

"She's sure. But she'll come and help me with T.J. when you leave."

"I know this sounds selfish of me to say, but I sort of would like for you to be with me in Florida for Fight for the Fallen."

I didn't say anything at first as I looked down at my ice cream because my mind began to overthink which it usually did sometimes for no reason whatsoever as it was a simple offer that Tyson gave me.

"Tia?"

"Yeah…um…I think I'll stay here with the baby…you'll be busy and you'll be more willing to hangout with your friends."

"You can join me, Tia. I want to spend some type of quality time with you any chance that I get."

"I know but…"

"Don't you begin feeling guilty about a damn thing. We've kept in contact over the years but we didn't get to spend much time together like we should've so I want to start now…with my wife." His hand was placed over mine that I had lying on the table as he talked, causing sparks to fly through my arm like I was being electrocuted but in a good way, and immediately I was looking into his eyes that were sincere. "Plus, I already bought your plane ticket."

"You would do that."

"Because I love you."

"I know you do, Tyson. Remember when I used to always call you Kenny Omega when you first started wrestling and like…gosh, I would wonder why I would forget your real name?"

"It was very amusing but just remember that only a select few people can call me by my name of Tyson Smith and one of those people is _you_."

"I'm flattered," I joked while batting my eyelids.

We heard a soft grunt next to us and looked at T.J. to see his face concentrated in a look that only meant one thing: he was using the bathroom. Tyson continued to eat his ice cream as he waited for the baby to finish pooping then took him to the car to change him and headed with me around the park to walk around. I had my arm around Tyson's as he pushed the baby's stroller and looked around at the wonderful scenery that was surrounding us as we cruised along the sidewalk that went throughout the park. The sweet sounds of the birds chirping was as sweet as honey, the clean crisp air that wouldn't be found in the city hit my face as I looked up towards the clear blue sky that had beamed back down at me, along with the bright yellow sun that gave earth the warmth it was always supposed to. Tyson gave me a kiss on my cheek that caught me off guard but I loved it nonetheless and responded by kissing him on the lips.

"I think you taste delicious," he joked.

"I know I do. This reminds me of last year when me and you took a walk in the park near your house in Japan and did I love the scenery there."

"We can always go back."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

* * *

T.J. was satisfied to finally latch onto my nipple so he could eat and boy did he sure know how to eat! He had one small hand placed on the nipple that he was enjoying, his wide and alert eyes looking up at me at first, but then they looked over to his father who had been playing a video game that I had never heard of but boy was he into it. I chuckled when he threw his arms up in the air when his team had lost a round which made him give me the dirtiest look but it was a loving one so I let that pass. I had finished feeding T.J. and handed him over to Tyson who had gotten up to walk around the living room to burp him. The baby's eyes were still wide alert but he was content being held by his father as he was calm while Tyson sung him a lullaby softly, giving him a kiss on his forehead, and playfully pinched one of his toes which made him giggle.

During dinner, which we ate while sitting on the couch, I had been eating my food but didn't say much as Tyson was the one doing the talking as he ate but when he saw that I wasn't saying much he had put a hand on my shoulder which snapped me out of my thoughts quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You alright? You look spaced out."

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess I'm daydreaming or something. Sorry if I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay, no need to apologize. Why do you apologize so much, especially to me?"

"It's a habit I developed over the years, I guess."

"Enjoy your food and I'll show you how to play the video game I was playing."

I stretched my leg out on Tyson's lap as I sat back and finished my food.

"Sounds like a plan. I love having you a cushion."

"I'm sure you do."

Hours and hours seemed to fly by as I kicked Tyson's ass on the game but man did he get me back so we ended up being tied in the ninth round. Loser had to wash the dishes for a month.

There was no victor because Tyson had playfully put his hands in front of my eyes to distract me from driving but I swatted his hand out of my face and was about to win the race but I ended up sitting the controller down on the table then tackled Tyson to the floor so he was lying on his back now. We had already been on the floor playing the game so it had been easy to pounce on him and nibble at his bottom lip which was quite delicious as the food that we eaten during dinner which had been baked chicken, rice, and salad. He looked just like the plate that I eaten earlier, I was hungry, and I was now straddling him as I started to kiss my husband whose hands had now grabbed ahold of my hips. Now he tasted like dessert as I kissed his cheeks and forehead, something I always enjoyed doing ever since we first met, and now it was my turn to be on the bottom as Tyson smashed his lips against mine as one of his hands reached down into my leggings but I immediately grabbed ahold of his hand before he went any further.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure," I said.

"If you don't want to have sex, that's fine because we don't have to do this."

"No, it's not that, Tyson. It's just…I feel weird having sex again as we haven't done so in a year and ever since I had T.J., I've felt different and I don't know if having sex will be the same."

"If you want to wait to have sex that's fine with me because like I said: we don't have to do this."

"I want to, I just hope I don't make this awkward with my awkwardness."

Tyson chuckled at my remark as he helped me up to my feet, turned off the lights in the living room, and walked with me to the bedroom. We didn't have sex but we did strip off our clothes and made out in our underwear which was just as comfortable for us which mad


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback:**

_I slipped on my flats and waited for Tyson to put on his shoes then headed out with him for the day. He had taken me to a park near his apartment that he enjoyed going to whenever he needed time to get away from all of the craziness of the wrestling world and today was one of those days. He just wanted to spend time with me and me only as I'd be heading back home to Canada in a few days so I knew Tyson wanted me all to himself and that I didn't mind whatsoever._

_The park wasn't too big but it was a nice size to enjoy as me and Tyson walked on the sidewalk underneath the many Sakura trees that were giving us shade from the sun. I had my arms around Tyson's as he walked me to a bench near a small pond near the park and sat down next to him as we continued to enjoy the scenery in front of us. The city streets were a few blocks away but it was still quiet where we were with the exception of lively and chirpy birds singing above us._

" _You sure you don't want to stay here with me?" Tyson asked._

" _I lived here with you before, Tyson. I just want you to focus on your wrestling career and not about me so much."_

" _That's impossible to do because I think about you often, Tia. Just because we're not a couple or anything doesn't mean that we're not friends…as a matter of fact, I think we're lovers in a way."_

" _I've felt the same way about you as well over the years…I know you love me but please believe me when I tell you I'm fine back home in Canada. I love it here but I just want to be home if that's okay."_

_Tyson sighed as he ran a hand through his curly hair that I then put my fingers into to massage his head._

" _If that's what you want, then I want you to be happy."_

" _We'll been together one day as an official couple when you're ready."_

* * *

**Back home in Canada:**

_I sat on the bathroom floor as I continued to stare at the pregnancy test that had come back positive and boy did I think I was in the twilight zone as my eyes became fixated on the test that was staring right back at me. I quickly called my mother to tell her the news then I had heard my phone beep as I spoke to her and it was Tyson calling me which made my heart leap into my throat but before I knew it I had quickly told my mother I needed to click over and I began to speak to Tyson as calmly as I could._

" _Hey," I said quickly._

" _Hey, there. Whatcha doin'?"_

_I froze as I didn't know what to say because I couldn't bring myself to tell Tyson the news that I just found out so I decided to have a conversation with him without any mention of the baby that I was now carrying._

" _I'm just relaxing," I said._

_I had been tense but when I continued to talk with Tyson, I became more relaxed and completely forgot about the pregnancy test that was in my hand._

* * *

**Present:**

I felt the bed moving early in the morning then heard the faint sound of the door closing which let know that Tyson was going on his early morning runs. The baby had woken up a little later and since I was already lying in bed awake, I slipped on my robe and headed to T.J.'s room to get him so I could breastfeed him. I started making oatmeal when Tyson had come back from his run and as usual he offered to burp the baby while I finished making the food and started washing our clothes for our flight to Florida.

"Daddy doesn't want to leave you behind but your grandparents will be taking good care of you," Tyson said to T.J. "Be good for Mommy and Daddy while we're gone, okay?"

T.J. responded with a burp that was followed with a yawn and he was back to sleep in no time.

* * *

My mother had arrived at our house to look after T.J. and off to Florida me and Tyson went so he could be in town in time for Fight for the Fallen. I laid against Tyson and slept the entire flight so of course I didn't know he had snapped photos of me sleeping as he kissed my forehead and when he showed me the photos I made him send them to me as I did find them quite cute and I promised him I'd get him back when he was least expecting it.

His response was winking at me with a sly smile as he carried our luggage outside to a black SUV that was waiting for us outside in the pickup area. Tyson handed our luggage over to our driver who placed it in the trunk of the vehicle as we got in and waited for the driver to get in the car so we could leave.

"You want to do something today?" Tyson asked me.

"I just want to get something to eat then lie down if that's okay."

"That's more than perfect."

I had remained in the room eating my fruit as Tyson had gone down to the hotel's gym to exercise and called my mother to check on her and the baby who had been wide awake and smiled at me with his toothless smile as my mother panned the camera towards him. My mother told me that he had pooped in his diaper while she was taking him for a walk within the first few seconds of being out and I told her that he can sure go through diapers each day with ease.

"Yeah, I know," my mother said. "How are things down there?"

"It's good," I said.

"How's things with you and Tyson? Are you guys doing alright?"

"We're doing fine. I didn't know I'd enjoy marriage so much but I am and so is Tyson. You should see him with the baby because it's the most adorable thing ever."

"I'm glad you guys are getting along well," my mother said. "Now, you better continue to eat your fruits and vegetables, don't party hard, and remember that Tyson has a match coming up so you can't be doing no freaky stuff and keeping him up all night long."

"Mom!"

* * *

I had taken a nap after I finished eating my fruit as I was still a little sleepy from the plane ride and didn't hear Tyson coming back into the room after he was finished with his workout. I don't know how long I was out for but when my eyes slightly opened, they fell upon Tyson's back that still had some droplets of water on it courtesy of them dropping from his hair which had been drenched and was lying flat against the back of his neck, and that was driving me crazy in itself despite me being halfway awake at this point. I had no damn idea what time it was as Tyson had closed the curtains in the room but when he started talking about random food items then I knew it was dinner time and that was my cue to get up because I love to eat.

"Throw in a baked potato with that steak," I murmured to Tyson. "With a diet coke."

"Already did," he said quickly then continued to talk to the other person on the hotel's phone. "And two Sprites. Yes, that'll be all. Thank you."

I threw my arms around Tyson's neck, gave him a big kiss on his cheek, then playfully tugged at the towel that was wrapped around his waist but before I could take it off, I was overpowered and he was on top of me.

"I like it rough," I joked.

"I know you do and I'm sure that's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yup, that's what I want."

"Tomorrow after my match."

"Sounds like a good idea because I can't have you fucking me when we have food on the way."

Tyson chuckled as he kissed me then got up to put on some clothes and I couldn't help but stare at his ass and abs which was better than the food that was being prepared for us at that very moment. Lying down in the bed with him was a great option as we watched t.v. until our food had arrived and I found myself wolfing down my steak rather quickly because my eyes were as big as my stomach and the last thing I had eaten was a sandwich from the airport which seemed to be like an entire year ago.

My husband went through his suitcase and whipped out two Snickers bars for me but I shared one with him as we laid back down in the bed together to enjoy our dessert as we chatted about the pay per view that was happening tomorrow. I was so proud of my husband and the accomplishments that he had won over the years as I knew he always put his heart and mind into his career but when he started mentioning T.J. it had thrown me off but I still listened to what he had to say nonetheless. Tyson had told me that being a father and getting married were two of his biggest accomplishments that was better than winning any title in his wrestling career.

I started to cry as he spoke but he wiped my tears away, kissed my cheek, and ran his fingers through my hair as he told me not to cry but I couldn't help it.

"I really wish you were in the delivery room with me," I said sadly. "I pictured you in the room with me when the baby was born…when the doctors put him in my arms, I fell in love instantaneously. I pictured you holding the baby in your arms…"

"I finally got to hold him while he shitted and pissed on me. If we have another child, I'm sure they'll shit and piss on me as I'm walking around with them in my arms."

I chuckled at that remark while pulling him in for a kiss that escalated into something more steamy.


	7. Chapter 7

Electricity went through my body as Tyson's hands touched my body that had been aching for his touch that it had been missing only for a little while. I slowly rode him, the feeling of him being inside of me felt good for my body that had longed for his, and hearing him moan underneath me had been music to my ears along with my moans. Before I knew it, Tyson had me on my back and had pulled out so he could cum on my stomach then leaned toward me to give me a kiss that made me pull him on top of me so I could have a strong hold on him and deepened the kiss as much as I could so I could taste him the way I should.

I wish I could've stayed in that position with him forever but eventually we had to shower but who said you couldn't have any fun while taking a shower?

"I thought you were snapped in half when Cima jumped on you."

"I thought so, too."

I put some ice on Tyson's lower back as he laid down flat on his stomach on the bed to finally relax and enjoy the peace and quiet with me.

"You did great in your match, though. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Tia. I'm glad you were able to see me wrestle again and I'm happy you joined me here. It feels good being pampered after my match…damn, I'm going to feel this in the morning."

"That you are but I'm here to make you feel all better because my Tyson has to have energy for our next sex session."

Tyson let out a small chuckle at my remark but he definitely agreed with me on that.

"You're right," he said. "I'll be well rested up in the morning and I'll have you up against the wall in no time."

* * *

I was more than happy to be back in Canada in our quiet cottage with T.J. who of course latched onto Tyson as soon as he walked through the door which made him happy as he had went outside in the back on the patio with him. I sat on the steps along with him and the baby to enjoy the fresh breeze of hair going through the quiet town while watching Tyson converse with T.J. who was grinning at every word that his father said to him.

"Daddy missed you. Grandma told me that you were watching me wrestle and let me tell you: me getting stomped hurt my back but I survived."

T.J. giggled when Tyson said and in response he frowned playfully at the baby.

"Mommy had to patch Daddy up," I said. "He got his butt kicked but he won his match so there is that."

"Instigator."

"That's me. What do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" I pushed a strand of hair out of Tyson's face as I looked at him with a loving expression.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. I really don't feel like cooking so we should order some Chinese food or whatever because cooking is the last thing on my mind."

"That's fine. After dinner I can kick your ass in Mario Kart."

"You're on."

* * *

**Flashback:**

_I gently slammed my hand on the pinball machine as I had lost for the fourth time in a row because the machine was rigged and I knew it was because how the hell could Tyson win at this game multiple times?!_

_Tyson had come back with sodas for us but I wasn't interested in taking a sip of soda, I wanted to win at this pinball game that was hella rigged and I was going to win at all costs! When I was becoming frustrated with the game again, Tyson put the sodas down on the side of the machine and got behind me to help me win at long last. It wasn't him standing behind me that sent shivers down my spine, it was the way his hand had lingered on mine as he told me "I'll help you win before you blow the machine up". I chuckled when he said that but became serious again when I concentrated on both the game and his hands being on mine as he helped me finally win._

" _There you go," he said quietly in my ear._

_His voice sent shivers down my spine as he spoke, his breath hitting my skin drove me even more crazy as it landed on my neck, and right then I was ready to tear his clothes off him right in the middle of the arcade room. But he had finally backed up from me so he could give me my soda and started sipping from his as he rested alongside he pinball machine and beckoned for me to stand next to him. He put one strong arm around me as I stood beside him and put my own arm around his waist._

" _Good game," he said to me._

" _Yeah it was because you finally helped me win against that rigged ass game."_

" _It's not rigged, you were just losing."_

" _You think because you became the first US IWGP Champion, you are all that in a bowl of chips!"_

" _I am." Tyson gave me a smirk that made him turn into Kenny Omega for a split second. "I am."_

" _You're an asshole but I love you."_

" _I know you do, my love. I know you do. You want to play another game or head back to the hotel?"_

" _Another round here at this pinball machine. I'm ready."_

" _Let's do it."_

* * *

**Present:**

I woke up in the middle of the night and reached out to my side to find that Tyson wasn't there beside me which made me sit up slowly, feel around for the light, and switch it on. I checked my phone for the time to see what hour was I awake at and saw that it was 5:35 in the morning…but where was Tyson? I didn't bother to slip on a robe as I made my way out of the room and to T.J.'s room to see the baby sleeping soundly in his bed with a small grin on his face which meant that Tyson had already tended to him while I was asleep. I then went to find Tyson but still say no trace of him until I heard a loud thud on the patio which startled me AND scared me out of my damn wits because it was dark as hell outside, I saw a figure coming towards the sliding door, and I was already scrambling for some weapon around the house to fight this intruder coming into the house. A golf club was in the coat closet so that was my weapon of choice to whoop some ass with so up the club went as I got into a baseball stance while approaching the patio door as the figure finally opened it. In popped Tyson's head in as he looked at me like a deer in headlights because he sure as hell didn't want his brains bashed in before six.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought you were an intruder, Tyson! Don't scare me like that again, honey," I said. "I'm shaking like crazy..."

"I'm sorry, Tia. I didn't meant to scare you but I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up not too long ago."

"Did the baby wake you up?"

"No, he didn't. He's still asleep but I was searching for _you_."

"I was just out here exercising with the logs."

Those damn logs he had in the back that I almost tripped over will have a rude awakening soon when they're lit on fire for a smore fest.

"Why are you working out so early?"

"I couldn't sleep so I just came out here to exercise but I'm sorry if I woke you up, Tia."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for being cranky."

"Don't apologize." Tyson slowly entered into the house and locked the door behind him. "I'm glad you didn't hit me with that thing because that would've been bad." He pulled the curtains back and took off his running shoes.

"I'm glad, too."

Tyson took off his running gear that he had been wearing but kept his sweatshorts on with his running leggings but removed his sweat drenched shirt and tank top to reveal his abs which I found myself lusting over once again.

"I'll make us some tea."

"Thanks."

I put the club back into the closet room and walked to the kitchen to prepare two cups of tea.

"Where did you get that golf club anyways?"

"My dad left it here when he visited me a couple of months ago. I still haven't given it back to him since because I keep forgetting it's here."

"Oh, okay. It'll come in handy one day."

Tyson sat down at the table and shot me a sarcastic look on his face.

"Yeah, sure."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my attention back to making us two cups of tea with lemon and honey that we both enjoyed until it was time to get T.J. who was calling for us per usual from his room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I found myself crying in the backseat of the car while I tended to T.J., not knowing that Tyson had looked at me in the rear view mirror to see how I was doing. Even when we were parked, I was still half paying attention to what going on until Tyson had called out my name one more time which shook me out of my trance that I was stuck in. I don't know what was going on but I was a bit startled when I saw Tyson trying to get my attention as I caught sight of his worried look that was etched on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You're crying. What's wrong, love?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, I'm fine…maybe something got in my eye."

"When we get to my parent's house, you can lie down because I know you're still tired."

"Thanks."

* * *

We had arrived at Tyson's parent's house so that they could see the baby and spend the day with their grandchild. I had been cordial with my in-laws but I still wasn't feeling well enough to continue to converse with them and I had Tyson take me to a spare room so I can lie down and get some much needed rest.

I wasn't asleep for too long but it was a power nap that I truly needed because I definitely because I was now well-rested but when I had exited the room to head downstairs to join Tyson and his family, I heard them talking about me which made my feet stop at the foot of the stairs and my ears became more attentive to what was being said.

"You really married her despite her not telling you about the baby!? I'm glad you are taking care of the baby but I think getting married to her was just…a mistake."

"A mistake!? She's the mother of my child who is your grandchild!"

My father-in-law's words stung like an angry bee piercing one's skin but hearing Tyson stick up for me made me glad I married a man who could hold his own against his parents. My mother-in-law was on Tyson's side as she scolded her husband for being such an ass but he wasn't in the mood to hear how he was acting and this made me run downstairs quickly to tell Tyson I wanted to leave. I didn't look at his father at all as I put my shoes on and headed outside as Tyson went to get our child who didn't need to be around such negativity and evilness that his own grandpa was talking.

Once Tyson buckled the baby in his car seat and got into the driver's seat, I started to break down as I cried uncontrollably and before I knew it Tyson was in the backseat along with me as I cried into his arms that I didn't want to leave at all but once he calmed me down, he took me back home and continued to be by my side. I told Tyson I wasn't like myself at all so I needed to see someone about what was going on with me and even though I hated worrying him I knew I had to tell Tyson the truth about everything as I promised myself I'd be honest with him. He booked me an appointment to see a doctor the very next day after I told him I wanted to see one and made sure I was comfortable in bed as he pulled the covers over my body.

"Do you need anything else?" Tyson asked softly as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"No," I said. "I'm fine."

My lips met his when he leaned down to give me a kiss then turned off my light then left the room to work out. My mind was finally at ease as I drifted off into a deep sleep that was much needed after a mentally exhausting day for me.

* * *

It took me a while to get ready in the morning but I managed to take a bath and put on some clothes for the day so Tyson could take me to the doctor. He didn't say much but his face showed me all of the tension that was going on in his head as worried about my health and my well-being overall so there was nothing I could but remain as calm as I could for my husband and even for T.J. The doctor visit wasn't too long but it had felt like a million years had gone by before I was told I had postpartum depression.

I was actually at ease when I was told about my condition as I finally knew what it was and remained at ease when I returned home but Tyson was even more tense when we sat down outside on the patio to talk as I breast fed T.J. in the shade. I had attempted to make small talk with him but he was too spaced out in his own world as if he had forgotten had taken a seat right next to me but then he had sprung right back up from his chair and told me he was going to go for a run to clear his mind for a minute. He disappeared back into the house then came back out fully dressed in black leggings with a matching black t-shirt and grey running shoes that he tripled tied and made sure they were stuck to his feet. He gave me a kiss on the lips then gave one to T.J. on his forehead then headed down the small street to jog and it was at that time I wish he would've stayed beside me to talk to me instead of going for a run but I had to remember to give people their space when they need to be left alone.

"You might be stubborn like your dad," I said to T.J. "Then again you might be different but one thing is for sure and that is you look exactly like your father at this very moment."

The baby had his father's eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and big smile that showed off his little gums but it was a cute smile nonetheless that I was enjoyed whenever it was directed towards me. My quiet time with T.J. had eased the tension that I had felt with Tyson but when he had returned a few hours later, he was sweaty and still agitated.

I had been in the room lying down when he walked in to check on me then ran himself a hot shower to clean himself up and I had thought he was going to lie down but instead he left the room without saying something and that's when I slipped out of bed to see why wasn't he speaking to me all of a sudden.

"Tyson," I said as he sat down on the couch.

"Go lie back down."

It was almost as if he was ordering me around instead of talking to me in the loving tone that he usually had whenever he spoke to me but I know that I was dealing with the angry side of my husband this evening. He had turned on the t.v. to play his game but I stepped in to turn off the t.v. before he started to ignore me completely but he just got right up and headed to the kitchen with me right behind him because I wasn't going to let up on him. He was going to talk to me!

"Tyson, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong!?"

He had thrown his hands up in the air as he turned from the fridge he was about to open and looked at me with his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"Yes!"

"You have postpartum depression and you're acting like it's fine!"

"I am not acting like it's fine."

"Yes, you are!"

"Can you stop yelling before you wake the baby up!? I'm not nonchalant about this or anything, Tyson. It's just that...listen I know it's weird...but I'm content that I know it's something that I can get help with and it's common amongst women who have children."

"I just don't like seeing you in pain."

"I'm not in pain, Tyson, trust me. It was important for me to know why I was behaving the way I was and now I know so I feel better knowing that I have the help I need."

He sat down at the table, let out a sigh, and shook his head as he looked at me with anger in his eyes, his eyes piercing my body as he gave me the sternest look that I don't ever remember him giving me before but I couldn't help but stare right back at him with my own sad look on my face. I eventually sat down beside him at the table because he couldn't keep ignoring me all damn day long because we were married now and we had to work out problems in our marriage now.

"Between my dad being an asshole then you being diagnosed with postpartum depression was just a little too much for me to handle, Tia."

"I understand, baby, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Tia."

"Sorry…oop. Bad habit."

"It's fine. You know, I'm the one who should be apologizing for leaving earlier instead of staying here with you and the baby."

"You needed to clear your head…now it's my turn to tell you that you don't need to apologize because I know you're just upset is all."

"I want to see you healthy, not hurting."

"I'll be healthy and strong for a long time, Tyson. Trust me. Do you trust me?" I lifted a hand up to his face to move a strand of curly hair out of the way so I could rest my hand on his cheek.

"I do," he said as he put his hand over mine.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in the morning to find the baby lying between me and Tyson who was still sound asleep. I must've been extremely tired because any other time the baby cries I'm up in a heartbeat but it was Tyson who was always the first one up to tend to the baby. A small sigh left my mouth as I turned to face the baby and Tyson who were lying in the same direction towards me and it made me smile big as I couldn't help but look at how both they both looked alike so much as they slept soundly but soon I had to get up to use the restroom. I slowly slipped out of bed to use the restroom and when I went to wash my hands, in came Tyson who almost ran to the toilet to take a piss that seemed to last awhile because I had already begun to wash my face. I rinsed my face with warm water that finally woke me up and when I patted my face dry, I looked up in the mirror to see Tyson standing right behind me which made me jump.

"Tyson!" I said. "You scared me! I thought you went back to bed."

"Sorry," he replied.

He spun me around so I was now facing him instead of the mirror and kissed me.

"You need to wash your hands, Mr. Smith."

"I will once I move you out of my way, Mrs. Smith."

But he wasn't trying to move me out of the way as he attacked my neck with kisses that made me moan softly into his ear which I'm sure made him a bit hard down there. A few more kisses landed on my neck until Tyson stopped so he could look at me with a smile that was loving, sincere, and adorable all in one and damn was it irresistible. There had been plenty of times that where we had simply stared at each other in awe without saying a word to each other as words didn't need to be spoken at all but I said something that I didn't know I would even think about saying but the words just happened to slip out of my mouth before I knew it.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"What?"

"You're not…going to leave me?"

"You mean divorce you?"

"Well, no…you're going to travel a lot…shit, I don't know what I'm saying."

"I'm not going to divorce you and yes I will be traveling but I'm not going to leave you and T.J. behind, Tia. My own wife and child? What kind of man would I be?"

I shrugged at his answer as my eyes lowered but he kissed me again which straightened my up as I found myself putting my hands on his broad shoulders then my arms went around his neck as I pulled him closer to me. He broke the kiss to give me a smile that showed me that what he had told me earlier was indeed genuine.

"I just want to be with you," I said. "After what your dad said about me, I thought he was…"

"Going to convince me to leave you?"

I nodded my head in response.

"I won't so I want you to forget about what he said. Now, let's shower."

* * *

Watching Tyson workout on the patio again was definitely a sight for me to see and he made sure he flexed his right muscles when he saw me looking at him through the sliding glass. I smiled while waving at him and turned to head to the kitchen to make dinner but I heard the glass door open and in came my husband to ambush me, pick me up, and carry me to the bedroom.

"Tyson! I need to get dinner started!"

"In a few minutes," he said.

"Tyson-"

He kissed me on the neck while pushing me gently against the wall in the hallway where he continued to attack my neck with his soft kisses and I was beginning to think that I was on my way to having a bunch of hickeys decorating my neck soon enough.

"Tyson, I need to make dinner," I managed to breathe out.

"What are we having?" Tyson asked me.

"I can't remember what I was going to make now…oh, lasagna."

"Sounds good. I think I'll let you go for now so you can cook dinner and I'll go check on the baby."

"You know, I can check on him."

"You can but I want to."

"Okay, fine."

Little man had woken up from his nap and wasn't in the brightest of moods until Tyson began to hold him in the air and play with him. His little giggles echoed throughout the kitchen as he drooled onto his father's face which made him stop twirling him around so he could wipe the drool off his face with the end of his black t-shirt and continued to walk around with him. I'm glad Tyson was enjoying fatherhood because I definitely have been enjoying motherhood and marriage altogether because it was now the baby, me, and Tyson. I sometimes think back to the days we were young growing up here in Winnipeg together, to the day we both graduated high school, and seemed to go our own ways in life but ended up sticking together as friends and eventually…lovers, one can say. We always had strong feelings for one another but we never thought of marriage as Tyson was extremely invested into his wrestling career but he made sure that I was always taken care of and was doing fine. I was scared shitless to tell him I was pregnant when we met up again in San Francisco when he defended his heavyweight championship title against Cody at the Cow Palace but everything went well and I was able to keep the news to myself while enjoying watching him wrestle in person. I still remember the words we exchanged between each other before he boarded the plane heading back to Japan as clear as day.

* * *

**Flashback:**

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _It looks like something is wrong and I can see it written all over your face."_

" _Tyson, nothing is wrong. Trust me."_

_We had stopped by Starbucks for some coffee which I had been craving ever since the day before the pay per view and I was happy to finally drink some. Tyson wasn't questioning why I was drinking so much coffee but why I had a blank expression on my face and why wasn't I saying much to him._

" _Are you sure?"_

_In that instant I wanted to tell him that I was pregnant but I couldn't do that to him as he was focused on heading back to Japan as the IWGP World Champion._

" _I'm positive."_

" _Okay then, love."_

_He reached across the table to kiss my hand that wasn't holding onto the hot coffee and gave me a big smile that only he knew how to give me to make my heart melt._

* * *

**Present:**

Tyson washed the baby in his little tub in the bathroom then washed his hair which had curls for days. The baby cooed loudly as he enjoyed the special treatment he got from his father who was humming a lullaby to him as he rinsed the baby's hair with warm water and boy was T.J. in heaven during this special treatment. Once Tyson handed the baby to me, I dried him off in the room and got him dressed for bed and breastfed him before putting him to sleep in his crib. I waited for Tyson to give the baby a million kisses before closing the door to the baby's room and headed to the living room to watch a movie.

Popcorn had already been popping in the microwave as we looked for a good movie to watch on Netflix but damn I couldn't concentrate on selecting a movie as a certain someone was planting small kisses on my neck again which drove me crazy in a good way. That man sure knew how to get me easily aroused so I gave up searching for a movie and laid down on my back as he climbed on top of me and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Popcorn," I managed to say when my lips were finally free.

"Coming right up," Tyson said but he continued to kiss me instead of moving to get our treat.

"Remember when we first started to date? How you were so shy about confessing you liked me but I had it already figured out?"

"I definitely remember that, love. I think I did pretty good."

"Sure you did. Your face was as red as tomato when you told me you thought I was cute."

"I still do."

"You're very smooth with words."

"That I am. Mmm…"

"Tyson…ah, fuck…you're about to start something here."

"Mmhm. I'll finish next time." He hovered over me with a small smile on his face then got serious with me for a moment. "How are you feeling, Tia?"

"I feel fine," I said. "I did feel a little off this morning but I ended up feeling better during the day."

"Are you alright now?"

"For the most part."

"You went to go to the doctor again?"

"No, I'll be okay. I just have to stay positive and keep following the doctor's orders….I think I can handle it, babe."

"Okay." Tyson lowered himself so he could kiss me on the lips once more. "I'll go get the popcorn.


	10. Chapter 10

I saw Tyson pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant that we had gone to as he had taken a business call that I could tell he was trying to end quickly. I overheard him telling Cody that he was out to dinner with me and that he would message him in the morning to continue talking about the important stuff in the morning. He winked at me then rolled his eyes at what Cody had to say to him then said "Bye, jackass" before heading back into the restaurant just in time for the waitress to take us to our table and Tyson made sure he held out my seat for me so I could sit down before he sat down himself.

"What do you have the taste for?" he asked me.

"I don't know…I think a steak? I know you and T.J. could eat a few," I joked.

"That little boy is going to grow up to be big and strong just like me," Tyson said.

"He will be." I reached over the table to grab Tyson's hand and held onto it tightly. "He has an amazing father that loves him dearly."

A smile formed across Tyson's face as he smiled widely at me as he nodded at me in agreement.

"And he has a mother that loves him dearly, too. He'll have her sweet side and everyone will love him."

"I'm sweet but I can still be sassy."

"That I do know. You were rushing me out of the damn house this evening like this place was going to run away."

I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to take back what he said, but he didn't and he looked at me with a sly grin on his face.

"Yes?" he said.

"You sure do have a mouth on you," I said.

"But you love my mouth and you love how it touches your skin as I taste you. And damn you are tasty."

"It's all that smooth talking that finally got me pregnant in the first place."

"Round two couldn't hurt."

* * *

I leaned my head against Tyson's shoulder once the movie started and got halfway through the film before I ended up falling asleep and I didn't mean to do that but I guess the food I had eaten had put me in a mini coma. Tyson had kissed my forehead and continued to watch the film as I rested until the movie was over and I was promised another treat to the movies again so I could see what I had missed on the romantic comedy. I apologized for sleeping but of course my husband didn't want to hear it and told me it was lovely to see me sleeping on his shoulder as that gave him the opportunity to lay his head on top of mine while watching the movie.

Ice cream was the dessert after the movies and a huge ice cream waffle cone with two scoops of chocolate ice cream that me and Tyson both devoured within minutes as it was too damn good in the first place. We took turns eating the waffle cone but I ended up eating the second half on the way to the car before I got in and mocked Tyson when I rubbed my stomach in response to the delicious treat but he simply rolled his eyes at me, opened my door to let me in the car, and said "Show off" before closing it. We didn't get home that late after our outing so little man was still awake when he saw us walk through the door. His grandmother had been watching Sesame Street with him and paused the tv as soon as the baby started to get excited when I approached him to pick him up and gave him a big kiss along with Tyson. He wouldn't stop cooing loudly because he sure had a lot to say along the lines of "Me and grandma had so much fun today. We watched Sesame Street and I drunk all of my milk today. Now, where the hell have you two been?"

My mother bid us goodnight and told me she'd call me in the morning before heading out to her car and driving off. Me and Tyson took the baby back to the living room to continue watching Sesame Street with him and before I knew it, it was Tyson who had fallen asleep holding the baby in his arms until I gently woke him up to tell him it was time for bed.

"I'm seriously loving being a dad," Tyson said quietly as he got up. "Get to watch Sesame Street with the little man and sleep."

"Oh, sleep is good," I said in agreement.

And just like that, T.J. was right between us as we finally hit the sack and called it a wonderful night.

Apparently, there was a problem according to my father-in-law about Tyson not coming by to see his parents but Tyson told his father the deal: apologize to me or there will be no visits.

Only his mother came to see T.J. today and despite her efforts to get Tyson and his dad to see eye to eye, he flatly refused to deal with the bullshit his father was spewing at him so his mother let the situation go but told Tyson that his father would come around eventually.

I washed my hair, blow dried it, and combed it out to get my mind somewhat distracted while I did my hair in the bathroom and I was so focused my hair that I didn't notice T.J.'s face was staring at me in the mirror. I turned to see him smiling at me as he was being held up by Tyson who was rocking him back and forth.

"Mommy is doing her hair," he said. "Just like I washed your hair not too long ago."

"I'm just going to do my hair and go straight to bed." I gave the baby a kiss on his cheek and continued to brush my hair.

"T.J. wants to lie down with us."

"Mommy would love that."

* * *

It was time to breastfeed T.J. who was content with being right with me and his papa. Me and Tyson didn't talk about what had happened earlier as what mattered in this very moment was being with each other and the baby who was laughing up a storm whenever Tyson tickled his little stomach. It didn't stop the baby from getting his milk as he made sure he was well fed before being handed off to Tyson who burped the baby and decided to lift him in the air but was immediately frozen still when the baby threw up on his face. It wasn't much but Tyson fell silent, handed the baby to me, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. I wasn't trying to laugh but my snickers were heard by Tyson who had come back into the room to tickle me in response to hearing me laugh at him being puked on by the baby. Loud coos escaped the lips of T.J. who was excited about all of the commotion going on but let out a big yawn that signaled bedtime.

Tyson had grabbed a blanket from the baby's room and brought it back in to wrap the baby in it and laid him in the middle between us. He hummed a lullaby to T.J. who listened to his father sing to him and eventually fell asleep with his tiny hand wrapped around Tyson's index finger and the baby never let go of his grip.

"Tia?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, the baby is going to throw up in your face."

"I doubt it."

"Bet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Flashback:**

" _You ever sit back and think about life sometimes? Where these people are going, why they do what they do…I don't know. You ever sit back and think to yourself "I hope I get to live my life the way I want to"?"_

" _Yeah. I still can't believe you became the first U.S. IWGP Champion."_

" _I know, right?"_

_Tyson grabbed a few fries, tripled dipped them in my ketchup, and took a bite with a satisfactory look on his face while winking at me._

" _You know you could've just dipped your fries in your own ketchup."_

" _Okay, but I wanted to dip mine into yours."_

" _Of course."_

" _And that's not the only thing I want to dip inside of you."_

" _Tyson!"_

" _What? No one is around us!"_

" _Someone could've been walking by."_

" _Oh, to hell with them."_

_I rolled my eyes as I bit into my burger and enjoyed the wonderful food that the famous burger joint In N Out of California had to offer. I was enjoying myself here in California with Tyson and even doing something as simple as eating together at a fast food restaurant was something I'd remember for a lifetime. We had a good view of the road to watch the cars zoom up and down it as they rushed to whatever destination they needed to go to while we finished our food._

_I felt a little bad for wanting to spend time with Tyson when he could've been with his friends but he told me that this was our night and our night only. We finished our food and headed back to our hotel to shower but it ended up being me and Tyson holding each other in the shower as the hot water hit our skin as if it was marching down our bodies that were connected. Looking up, I saw Tyson staring back down at me with a smile on his face that made my heart melt and soon his lips were touching mine, my soft moans seeping into his mouth, and my hands running themselves through his matted hair._

**Present:**

Another business call had ensued during breakfast time and once it ended, it was time for Tyson to discuss what was going to go on as he needed to go promote AEW back in the states. That meant that we would have to split our time between Florida and Canada so this meant we had to get a new place altogether which wasn't a bad idea but I told Tyson that we would need to get tons and tons of sunscreen to protect ourselves.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Tyson poured himself a cup of coffee and quickly made it the way he liked it then took a sip. "I'm going to be very busy but I still have you and the baby to look after."

"We'll be fine, Tyson." I had poured some oatmeal into the boiling pot of water I had on the stove, added a pinch of salt, and began to stir the cereal. "I have to support you in anything you do and since we have a family now, we have to stick together."

Tyson rubbed his neck as he nodded in agreement.

"That's true but I just hope I don't get so caught up in my work that I forget about T.J."

"You won't and you can't because he shits 24/7 and wants you to change his diaper."

"That _is_ true. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose because he knows I'll be the first one to give him assistance."

"You do." I put another skillet on the stove to start making bacon and turned on another eye on the stove.

"I have to go back to the states to promote AEW…so…would you like to go with me?"

"Sure. What about T.J.?"

"I think it's best to let him stay here with your mother again or maybe my mother. That way…" Tyson took another sip of coffee and sat the mug down on the counter as he grabbed ahold of me from behind. "I can love you and sex you up."

"Of course you want to do that, horn dog."

"That's my new nickname? I'll take it!"

We headed back to the states once again where Tyson did media rounds to promote AEW which announced that it was going to start their first official show on October 2nd. I had stayed behind in the hotel where it was most comfortable for me because I had the blinds closed and the t.v. on to Tom and Jerry while I ate some granola bars. I began to feel a bit sad again but I took some deep breathes and got up to pace then meditated to get my mind off any negative feelings that may be trying to creep into my brain where it didn't belong in the first place. Once I turned off the t.v. to have complete silence, Tyson walked in but didn't say anything to me as he stood against the door silently so he couldn't disturb me. I had positioned myself at the foot of the bed to do my mediation and could feel Tyson began to approach me slowly and felt the right side of the bed lower a bit as he sat down next to me. I continued to do my meditation for the next few minutes, sucked in a deep breath through my mouth and exhaled through my nose, and opened my eyes to see my husband giving me a small smile.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am. When we get back home, I need to see my doctor again so I'll call her when we go back."

"That's fine. You hungry?"

"In N Out?"

"In N Out it is after I do another conference and take some more photos. I won't be long, I promise."

"It's okay, love. Is that ketchup on your shirt?"

I had just noticed that Tyson had his blazer opened and it revealed spots of red ketchup all over his white shirt.

"Yeah, a certain someone got me with some ketchup when we had lunch earlier so now I'm here about to change shirts."

Tyson got up to dig through our suitcase to find a plain white t-shirt that he tossed on the bed then proceeded to take off his ketchup stained dress shirt that was tossed back onto the suitcase. I had gotten up to stand behind Tyson so I could place my hands on his chiseled abs that sent me in a slight frenzy that began to intensify once my hands started to massage those delicious abs.

"Tia, you're going to start something that I would _like_ to finish but I still have to go."

"I know so we can do it after In N Out."

"Sounds like a plan."

When he reached for his shirt, I yanked it out of his reach and ran to the bathroom with it so I could lock the door but Tyson was quicker than lighting as he swooped me up as soon as he caught up to me and twirled me around. He sat me back on my feet so he could give me a kiss and lead me out of the bathroom and back onto the bed where I laid down.

"Mrs. Smith, I have some more important business to take care of," Tyson said as he quickly put on the shirt I had snatched from him earlier. "I shall be back to take you out for some food and I promise I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting," I said with a wink.

Tyson bent down to give me a kiss before heading out again to do media rounds to finish his busy day.

And finally, we were together again in the bed eating the In N Out that we had bought down the street. My fries kept being stolen by the fry thief himself Tyson who lived up to his nickname The Cleaner as a fry was cleaned out of the mountain of the delicious treats that were mine despite Tyson having his own. I smacked his hand when we reached for my fries again and responded with biting into his own burger in retaliation for my fries being eaten because dammit I had had enough! But in a good way of course.

"I'm going to get you for that," Tyson joked.

"Like hell you will," I said.

Morning time had arrived but since our curtains were completely closed, the sun couldn't beam in our face and tell us to wake up but Tyson's alarm on his phone surely did. The sharp noise stung my ears, woke me out of my sleep, and made me cranky when I had to reach over my husband who was beginning to stir in his sleep as I basically laid on top of him while I grabbed his phone from the nightstand and turned the stupid alarm off.

"Hmm," Tyson said.

"Fuck your phone," I said.

"Fuck me? Or you want me to fuck you?"

"PFT."

We both started something when Tyson rolled over onto me and I told him that maybe we had a little time to fool around.

Maybe. Just maybe…but the maybe was us kissing first then the tugging of the underwear ensued…but it was Tyson's boxers that flew towards the ground and he was now on his back with his hands entangled in my hair as I gave him the best oral sex that he deserved right underneath the covers.

"Shit!" Tyson yelped out when he threw the covers off of us.

It delighted me that he needed to make eye contact with me when I slowly bobbed my head up and down on his dick that was pulsating inside of my mouth.

We were so immersed in being horny that we were almost late getting to the airport to catch our flight back home but we were the last ones to board and the first to get off when we landed back in Canada.


	12. Chapter 12

No cries came from the baby's room. He was gone. So was Tyson.

I called Tyson but he didn't answer because I heard his phone vibrate beside in bed and it was at this point that I got up from the bed to see if him and the baby were in the house at all. I was in panic mode, I didn't know why but I was, and I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off because I _needed_ to know where my husband and child were. I searched the patio for my husband and child and even the front porch but I didn't find them anywhere.

Eternity had passed by as I sat at the kitchen table waiting for my husband and child to return and when they finally did, a strong emotion of anger came over me and I found myself yelling at Tyson who was confused about what was going on with me. It was like I had gravitated towards Tyson because I went from the kitchen table to the living room within two seconds.

"Where the fuck were you!?" I said.

"Wait, what!?" Tyson slid the patio door shut behind him and laid the baby down on his blanket on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving with the baby!?"

Tyson sat down the baby's bag that he had slung over his shoulder and began to change the baby.

"Tia, you were _asleep_ and I didn't want to disturb you."

"I was worried. You took the baby and…hell I didn't know what to think!"

"Tia! I took the baby with me on my morning run! Where the hell do you think I was going to go!? Alaska!?"

"Probably! You can't go out and leave like that."

The baby started to cry a little as he heard me and Tyson arguing with each other and Tyson quickly changed the baby's diaper so he could rock him back and forth to calm him down.

"Stop yelling," Tyson said. "We can't yell in front of the baby."

"I need to talk to you so you need to put the baby back in the room now."

"Just stop, Tia. What the hell has gotten into you today!? You're mad at me because I took the baby with me without telling you and we're arguing about this?"

"I was worried, Tyson." I lowered my voice so the baby could remain calm. "I was worried! And you left your phone so of course I couldn't get ahold of you."

"Next time I'll make sure I have my phone on me so you can call me. I honestly thought I had my phone on me, Tia. I'm sorry for worrying you but you need to relax as I simply took T.J. with me so I could spend some time with him before I head out to Mexico soon."

I said nothing else and left the living room livid.

I angrily flung the covers over my body when I headed back to the room and didn't say a word to Tyson when he joined me, instead tossing his phone to the edge of the bed once he approached me, and tuned my back towards him.

"So, this is what we're doing now?"

"Maybe."

"You know, we were _just_ in California yesterday and T.J. wasn't with us. As soon as we come back home, I take the baby with me when I exercise and you get so angry. I'm not understanding what's the problem here."

"I didn't know where you were or the baby." My voice broke as I spoke, tears threatened to roll down my eyes, and my bottom lip began to quiver slightly. "I just wanted to know where you and the baby were…I didn't hear the baby crying this morning and I saw that he was gone and so were you…so I just began to panic."

I felt Tyson sit behind me and leaned over so I was now looking into his eyes when I turned my attention to him.

"You were worried and I understand that," he said. "I'm always going to make sure that you and the baby are safe and sound. Next time, I'll tell you where I'm heading out, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Tyson."

His lips were pressed against my forehead as I weeped uncomfortably at that point.

* * *

Tyson took me to my doctor who helped me after what had happened earlier that morning. I didn't expect the events to happen but they did and I felt so bad for how I treated Tyson but he was very understanding and patient with me as I worked through my postpartum depression. He didn't tell me outright but I knew my condition with bothering him tremendously because I found him in the living room late at night playing one of his video games to help ease his mind from what had happened between us earlier. Tyson always told me how he felt about things but tonight he needed to be to himself and I knew it as I lingered at the end of the hallway while watching the gameplay on the screen. He had won a round in the game then got up and saw me standing where I was with a slight grim look on my face.

"Hey," he said. He took a rubber band he had on his wrist and tied his curly hair up into a small bun. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Don't turn off the light. I want to play if that's alright."

"Of course." He lifted up a controller which meant it was time to have a little fun.

* * *

I joined him on the couch to play a few rounds and we each won one round before heading back to bed but I vowed to win each and every game from here on out which Tyson scoffed at.

We both held onto each other once we laid down as if one of us were going to run away into the night. I couldn't remember the last time me and Tyson had a fight because it never happened often and when it did, it was over something as silly as whose turn it was to wash the dishes or the laundry. I felt bad about what had happened earlier but I knew I couldn't hold onto that any longer because it was in the past now.

My husband's strong arms kept me secure throughout the night as I fell asleep soundly and managed to get a good night's rest, my mind finally at ease after the long day.

* * *

The sweet aroma of the lemon tea that Tyson had made me woke me up out of my slumber and I sat up to see a wonderful face looking back at me with a smile.

"You okay?" Tyson asked me.

"I'm fine," I said groggily. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome, babe."

I sat up to drink the tea that Tyson handed to me and scooted over so he could lie back down on the bed next to me, a deep breath escaping his mouth once his head hit the pillow, and his eyes were now closed for a bit with a small snore escaping his lips and hitting my ears as I continued to drink my tea. I figured he was up during the night due to not being able to sleep so I let him rest, checked on T.J., and made myself a bowl of oatmeal with extra fruit and nuts just the way I like it. When I returned to the room, Tyson was still in my spot on the bed snoring lightly while I laid down next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek before laying my head down on the pillow and heading back to sleep next to one of the love's of my life.

I didn't know what I did to deserve a man such as Tyson but I would forever be grateful for being lucky enough to call him my husband.


	13. Chapter 13

**Flashback:**

_The least this man could do was put his damn dirty clothes into the dirty hamper and stop leaving his ring gear lying everywhere because I was tired of stepping on his wrestling shoes. I had to place his G1 suitcase on the table to simply get it out my way before I ended up tripping over it and breaking my damn neck which I had no intention of doing._

" _Hey, babe. Can you get me another soda?"_

" _Sure."_

_Tyson was planted on the couch and his eyes were glued to the t.v. while his fingers mashed the buttons of the PlayStation controller that was probably going to break under the pressure of his fingers if he wasn't careful enough. I brought him his soda, sat down next to him, and watched him play his game for another twenty whole minutes before I was asked to get him some Doritos._

" _What!? No, Tyson! Get up and get the shit yourself!"_

" _Whoa! I asked nicely!"_

" _Yes, you did, but I'm tired of picking up your shit. It's okay to lie around in your boxers all day but damn you can at least keep your area a bit nice, Tyson."_

" _I'm sorry, Tia. Are you mad at me now?"_

" _No, I'm not." I sighed softly and gave him a smile. "I just don't want to trip over your wrestling gear again and break my ass, neck, or both, baby."_

" _Sorry. I guess I was so excited about winning the G1 Climax that I forgot to not make such a mess."_

" _It's okay. You made history so you should relax but not destroy the house."_

" _I'll make it up to you with some ice cream. Want me to make a banana split for you?"_

" _Extra cherries on top, please."_

" _You want me to be on top of you? Okay!"_

_As soon as Tyson laid me down on the couch, he started to tickle me which made me laugh out loud._

" _Tyson, no!"_

* * *

**Present:**

The banana split that I was eating brought back found memories of Tyson making me the dessert whenever we were together at his place or mine. Extra scoop of nuts here, a dash of chocolate syrup there, cherry sauce on the side the way I love it. I ate my favorite dessert as Tyson worked out outside with some logs in the back that I still couldn't get over…I mean…working out with logs? I've never heard of such a thing but that's my husband though and as long as it kept those abs of his nice and ripped, those logs could stay. The doorbell had rang which meant I had to get the door of course but I sure as hell didn't put down my bowl of ice cream as I got up from the couch to see who the hell was on the other side of the door.

It was my father-in-law.

I shouldn't have been nice and answered the damn door but I did so whatever was going to happen afterwards would just happen. Yelling? Screaming? Me crying? Maybe.

He eyed me suspiciously, or maybe out of curiosity as to why I was still with his son, as I was wearing black leggings with a pink tank top on and my hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of my head. I was shocked that he even said "Hello" to me before asking me if he could step inside and once he was allowed in, he eyed the entire house as if he was inspecting it to see if something was wrong, and proceeded towards the back when he saw Tyson working out.

What really shocked me was seeing him stop to check on his grandson who had been asleep on the couch and gave him a kiss on his forehead and looked up at me as I slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry for treating you bad," he said. "I like what you've done to the place, too."

I did do some redecorating in the house since I moved in but didn't change too much around.

"Thanks. I thought something was wrong with the house at first because you had a suspicious look on your face."

"I was looking at how some things were in here that I know Tyson would never buy. You have a good taste in things."

"Thanks." I took another bite out of my banana split as I eyed Tyson working out in the back still.

"I want to say something to you and Tyson if that's okay. Just a little word."

"That's fine."

Tyson was skeptical of his own father but when we heard an apology come from him about how he treated us, we were both blown away that he would do that but it was appreciated nonetheless. Tyson was especially happy with his father and had given him the biggest hug known to man and thanked him for taking the time to visit us to say something positive.

T.J. received one more kiss from his grandpa which made him grin in his sleep for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The phone calls on Tyson's cell kept flowing in but he had silenced all calls and text messages before lying down next to me in bed and giving me a big kiss on the lips. He pulled me on top of him so he could have his strong arms around me as deepened the kiss which caused me to moan softly while I kept my eyes clothes and enjoyed the wonderful sensation. I had forgotten to breathe so I had to break the kiss to be able to catch some air that my lungs desperately needed but breathing in my husband's scent in and damn I'm glad he never used Axe before.

"You feeling okay, Tia?" he asked as he pushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Yeah, I am. I'm still shocked about your dad."

"I am, too. He wouldn't up here to apologize if he didn't feel like shit I think my mom must've talked some sense into him."

"I guess she did and I'm glad he apologized."

"Me too." Tyson kissed my forehead then looked at me. "I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I know you just moved here and everything but have you decided on moving with me to Florida?"

"I want to...but I'm still unsure."

"I understand that but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to, Tia, just remember that so...if you still want to stay here then that's fine. If you do stay here, just remember that I want T.J. to be able to tug at my hair, yell at me, and piss and shit on me when you visit me."

I chuckled at that remark because it was definitely true as T.J. did like to yell at his papa often.

"You're right. I'm not a fan of Florida but I'll still think about it."

"Okay, I'm not getting rid of this cottage because this is a damn great place to stay if I do say so myself and I love the redecorating you did."

"I'm the best at what I do. And yes, where else would you get logs to exercise with right outside of the house?"

"Those are some damn good logs, thank you very much." He gave me a kiss on my forehead then rubbed my back. "I'm a little fearful of leaving you and the baby behind while I travel so I hope I can manage to see you two...so much will be happening and it's crazy how my life has changed..."

"For the better?"

"Of course."

* * *

I found myself looking up at myself in the mirror inside of the bathroom at whatever time it was early in the morning, water dripping down my soft and smooth ebony skin, more water being splashed onto my face once more before I patted my face dry and took a deep breath. I was startled when Tyson burst into the bathroom when I was about to leave but he quickly apologized to me and I left him to do his business as I went to the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water that I didn't know I desperately needed until I chugged it all down. I searched the fridge for something to snack on and grabbed two yogurts that I thought I'd eat by myself but one went to Tyson who looked for me and wanted to enjoy some yogurt with me before heading back to bed but sleep eluded me for awhile. My hand held onto Tyson's tightly while I closed my eyes and thought of our future together before finally heading to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyson was changing the baby's diaper on the couch as he spoke to him and he said nothing but positive things to his son as they spent some time together. I had finished meditating and walked to the end of the hallway to see if he had left but he was still home with the baby and me.

"Daddy has to go to Mexico with his friends to wrestle but I promise to FaceTime you and your mother when I land there, okay? Please, don't piss on me." Tyson put a new diaper on the baby and smiled to himself. "Success! Okay, Mommy isn't feeling too good so your grandparents will help look after you and they'll help her as well. I don't want to be away from you two for too long but Daddy has to work. Man, I wish you were old enough to come with me but one day you'll grow up to be as tall as me…hopefully not taller then again you probably will be."

Tyson picked the baby up and walked out onto the patio with him but he still didn't see me as I slowly walked up to the sliding door to hear what he was saying to T.J. The baby was concentrating on every single word that Tyson was saying to him despite T.J. not even being able to speak but one would think the baby would respond with a well thought out sentence but the cooing was the only response that came out of the baby's mouth. Tyson simply smiled as he continued to talk to his son outside.

"Every single day I wake up and I'm very grateful that you're here, T.J. I'm even glad your mother named you after me…that I'm grateful for as well. Mommy made sure you were taken care of up to the day we both met and now I'm taking care of you and Mommy. I wouldn't have if any other way." Tyson wiped the drool from the baby's mouth before continuing. "I don't want to be apart from you for too long, though. I hope me and your mother can come to an agreement about the living arrangements so I can see you and her often. I'd love to come home each and everyday and see you two…"

I had found myself at the sliding glass door opening it and walking out onto the patio to hug Tyson. No words were spoken as there wasn't any need for it because I had heard all I needed to hear and it was enough for me to make a decision.

The next day Tyson drove to the airport to catch his flight and bid me and the baby goodbye but held us in a tight hug as he didn't want to leave us but he had to go. I gave him a kiss and told him to FaceTime me as soon as he landed and he promised me he'd do so.

I headed to my mother's house to spend the weekend with her so I could have help looking after T.J. in case I had to go to the doctor again. Breaking the news to my mother wasn't too hard but she was definitely concerned about my well being, the baby's well being, Tyson's well being, whether or not I brushed my teeth in the morning, the usual things.

"You're moving to Florida?" my mother asked me.

"Yes, I've decided I'll live with him. Tyson is one of the vice executive presidents of AEW and that's where their headquarters are so it only makes sense for him to be there."

"I see."

"You don't want me to go?" I held the baby close to me as I breastfed him while sitting on my bed.

"It's not that…it's just…I want to make sure you fine in a new location with T.J. This means that I'm going to have to visit you guys more often but I don't mind flying. It helps me earn more mileage points."

I chuckled and gave my mother space to sit down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"It feels like everything is happening so fast," I said. "But that's how life works…in mysterious ways."

"Very mysterious ways," my mother agreed.

Later on that night, I FaceTimed Tyson who had just gotten to Mexico for his match at AAA. He had his shirt off per usual and had a pair of shorts on which I wish he didn't have on for obvious reasons but looking at him in all his glory up top was great. He was yelling playfully at Matt and Nick to get out of his room then finally focused his attention to me once his rowdy friends had left.

"How's my lovely wife doing?" Tyson asked me.

"I'm doing fine and so is little man." I held T.J. up so he could see his papa and waved his little hand for him.

Tyson waved back with a huge smile on his face and blew a kiss towards the screen for the baby. His blue eyes were lit up as he spoke to his son whose eyes were wide as they stared at the screen with concentration while his father spoke. T.J. touched the iPad in my lap with his hand thinking he could physically touch Tyson but he would be able to do so once papa was done wrestling in Mexico.

"Hey, little buddy! You being good for mommy?" Tyson asked.

T.J. cooed loudly in response while flinging his little arms around in excitement which made both me and Tyson laugh out loud.

"He's being very good because he just ate, had a bath, and soon he'll be asleep," I said. "How was your flight?"

"It was great but I'm happy to finally be at my hotel so I can workout and shower. How's everything at your mother's?"

"It's going very good. I told her about possibly moving to Florida with you and she said that she'd be visiting us more often of course."

"That would be nice and she is always welcome to stay with us. My parents can remain in Canada. I love them but they can just stay in Canada and your mom can come and live with us in Florida."

"I think she likes it here." I fell silent because I was going to say what was on my mind but decided against it in that very moment.

"Tia?" Tyson leaned against the desk he was sitting at and eased toward the camera. "Tia, what's the matter?"

"Tyson…what if…"

Tyson didn't say anything as he waited for me to finish my sentence and the quietness that soon developed between us didn't help as my thoughts seem to freeze in time and only when T.J. cooed again loudly did I snap out of my thoughts and remembered where I was at. Patience is what Tyson has a lot of, I can give him that. I needed to say what I needed to say to my husband, it didn't matter if I wanted to tell him or not, I couldn't keep anything from him anymore.

"What if I don't want to move?"

"Then I won't."

"But, I don't want you to not move because of me."

"Tia, deep down, I don't want to be apart from you and the baby so I won't be moving there. I'll just get a place down there for business reasons and if you want to visit, you can."

"Tyson-"

"Tia, I've made up my mind."

He had snapped a little but he quickly calmed down and looked down at the desk in front of him.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be-"

"I know I'm ruining everything for you."

"You're not ruining anything for me, Tia. You want to stay home and that's final so I'm not going to talk you into doing something that you don't want to."

"You're not mad at me at all?" I asked.

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you at all and I truly mean that. I'm sorry if I snapped earlier."

"It's fine."

Soon it was time for Tyson to go to sleep after we spent another two hours on the phone talking to each other and I had to end our conversation with "Goodbye and goodnight, bang!" which made Tyson smile big before he blew me a kiss, told me he loved me and T.J. who had finally fallen asleep, and hung up his phone.

Over the years, me and Tyson never really argued with one another about anything because we had always gotten along unless it involved a video game where we were battling against one another and we started talking shit to each other. That was out of love and we were having fun. But when Tyson got back from Mexico, it was as if he was a little distant and his attention was more focused on taking care of business instead of me…or maybe that's what I was just making up in my damn head in the first place. I couldn't overthink about what was going on because it wouldn't be good to lie to myself and say something was going on when there wasn't a damn thing actually happening. I found myself not saying much and it was Tyson who thought something was wrong but I told him there wasn't anything wrong at all.

One day Tyson told me "I'm going to take you out tonight. Just me and you, love."

There was no arguing with Tyson who definitely took me out for a good time.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so us going out was the original plan until we ended up popping some popcorn and watching Netflix as staying at home was a better option than going out and eating most of the popcorn from Tyson was amusing. After we had finished the first movie, Tyson had gotten up to get us cans of soda while I began to search for something else to watch but I didn't know what movie or genre to choose for that matter so I just ended up idly searching through each selection on the screen. I had come across a romantic movie that me and Tyson _could've_ watched but that didn't happen because I had playfully joked about making our own romantic movie and I was taken up on my offer.

Except nothing was recorded, thank goodness.

Back in the bed we were, Tyson on top of me in nothing but his shorts, me in my tank top and undies which were slowly coming off thanks to my husband whose lips were kissing my cheek as his hands continued to tug at my panties which were finally off my body. My tank top joined my panties right on the floor and soon I snatched Tyson's shorts and boxers off his body that landed right on the floor next to my clothes. My wrists were pinned to the bed thanks to my husband's strong hands keeping them in their place but he wasn't rough at all, instead opting to be gentle with a hint of roughness, as he took special care in making sure I felt comfortable as we made love and I would always be thankful for him for doing that for me.

"Tyson," I said softly.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I felt Tyson's fingers slide between my legs as they found their way to my clit and I couldn't help but moan out when my husband started rub it slowly at first but then sped up the pace then stopped before I came too quickly. He was already hard like a rock himself so he was going to fuck me because I couldn't wait any damn longer anymore.

The warm air that came from Tyson's mouth hit my neck with each pant he let out, making me close my eyes, and soon my nails were deep inside of his skin as I held onto him as long as I could before I felt Tyson's movements become sloppy as he couldn't hold out much longer himself. His hot seed filled me up while he collapsed on top of me but held himself up so he wouldn't smush me but I wouldn't have minded that at all but of course he had to make sure I was alright. I rolled over onto Tyson as he hugged me tightly, inhaling the scent of my hair while running his fingers through it, and gently spanked my butt to tease me about a possible round two in bed which I wouldn't have minded whatsoever.

"That felt great," I said.

"I know it did," Tyson agreed. "I could feel you ready to cum even before it was time for me to cum but good thing we came at the same time."

"And if I came before you?"

"Then I would've just had to keep fucking you."

"Smart ass."

"That's my middle name."

So, it was rare that me and Tyson argued with each other about anything really as we usually just had disagreements, made up, and called it a day but one day I had noticed that my husband was spending more time on the phone with work instead of spending time with me and the baby. I understand that he had a huge responsibility now but that didn't erase the fact that he was married with a baby and a wife that shouldn't be ignored. Maybe I was overthinking some things, maybe I wasn't. Tyson wasn't a pig but he had his moments were he got lazy and decided to not do the laundry or pick up after himself and one day I was just a little fed up with having to pick up after him _and_ the baby. I had been in the laundry room separating the colored clothes from the whites when I saw Tyson bring in more clothes and tossed them on the floor as he chatted away on the phone. I looked at him but he wasn't paying attention to me as the conversation had his full, undivided attention so I snapped my fingers multiple times to get him to focus on me for once.

He glanced over at me with a wave of his hand but I kept snapping my fingers and pointed at the clothes that he had thrown on the floor. I received a blank stare and a "In a minute" mouthed silently to me but I wasn't going to wait a damn minute because I was fed up and I wasn't going to listen to him talk on the phone any damn more.

"Pick these clothes up!" I said.

Tyson gave me a disgruntled look before finishing the conversation on the phone and finally giving me his undivided attention while dropping his nice voice that he had while talking to whoever it was on the phone with him.

"Is there any reason why you're yelling at me while I'm on the phone?" he said.

"Yes! Stop throwing your clothes on the damn floor, Tyson, and pick them up!"

"They're dirty so why do I need to pick up the clothes when they're going to go straight into the washer?"

"Do I look like a fucking maid to you?"

"No, but you're washing the clothes, so why are you complaining?"

"You have some fucking nerve, Tyson! Get out of the damn laundry room."

"You're complaining about some fucking clothes that are dirty-"

"I'm tired of picking up behind you!"

"What's going on with you?"

"You, the damn phone, and all of those fucking phone calls you constantly get." I shut the door to the washing machine, pressed the button to turn on the fucker, and brushed past my husband who still didn't pick up the damn clothes. "Pick up the fucking clothes, Tyson!"

"Damn those clothes. What's gotten into you, Tia?"

He followed me to the kitchen where I began to search for a pot to cook something but my mind was blank as I was too busy yelling at him to even continue to think about what I was going to do next besides sit the pot on the counter.

"You've been acting like a damn pig, that is what is wrong! You just get into your mood where you don't want to do anything, and I get it, but you become too damn lazy sometimes! Fucks sake!"

"First off, we need to lower our voices because the baby is asleep. Second, I'm sorry for throwing the clothes down and I'll wash my clothes later but I was just busy with an important phone call."

"I hope you don't value your new position as vice executive president over me and the baby."

There was a silence between us that seemed to last for eternity as I simply stared at my reflection in the silver pot that was waiting to be used for dinner. Tyson had approached me from behind, slowly turned me around so I could see him, and looked me straight into my eyes so we both had each other's undivided attention.

"It's not," Tyson said to me. "I love you and the baby very much. I may have a new job title and I do have more responsibilities but my job is not more important than you and T.J. so I don't want you to _ever_ think that. Okay, love?"

"Okay. But you still better get those damn clothes!"

Tyson chuckled as he pulled me into a hug that I didn't want to leave now despite being mad at him two seconds ago about the clothes.

"I'm sorry I've been slacking on helping you so to make it up to you I will order us a pizza for dinner. You don't have to cook tonight, okay?"

"That's a great damn idea. Extra pepperoni."

"You got it, toots."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry if I didn't explain in detail about Tia. Yes, she is a dark-skinned woman and yes her and Tyson are in an interracial relationship with a cute baby.**

* * *

"Let me guess: you and Tyson need to get out for the night?" my mother-in-law asked me.

"Yes," I said. "Pretty please?"

"No worries. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

Me and Tyson had gone downtown to the local arcade where we had one our first dates that involved a lot of competition on Mortal Kombat to kissing in our secret spot on a racing game that no one ever played that hid in a corner. Good and fond memories came rushing back to me as my eyes fell on all of the bright lights that glowed from each arcade machine that waited for us to slide coins in to crank up a new game and go to town to see who would win the most points and tickets to get the ultimate prize. Tyson had gotten us two cups full of coins that were gone almost instantaneously as we battled each other on the old school Mortal Kombat arcade, Pac Man, Mario Kart, air hockey, and virtually every single game in the in the building until it was time for us to eat. A hot pepperoni pizza sat in front of us as Tyson cut a piece for me and placed it on my paper plate before grabbing a slice for himself and eating it with his bare hands. I picked up my slice, stole a piece of pepperoni from his pizza, and bit into mine when I placed the stolen pepperoni on my own slice.

"Thief," he said with mouth full of food.

"Just today you took a big ass bite of my oatmeal and I do mean the best damn part, too," I said.

"Mmhmm," he responded. "What's next on the agenda?"

"I kick your ass even more," I said.

"You're on."

After leaving the arcade, I had asked Tyson to stop by the grocery store so I could pick up some lemon and honey for my tea but it was Tyson who told me to stay in the car while he went to get what I had asked for. Such a gentleman he is.

Tyson didn't take too long to get my stuff but when he had left the store he ran into two men who looked just a little suspect or maybe it was just me. Even though it was dark, the car was parked right in front of the entrance so I was able to see Tyson's expression as he spoke to the men, his expression serious as his eyes flickered my way quickly, and soon he was on his way towards the car so we could leave.

"Who were those men?" I asked him.

"Just some old friends I knew," Tyson said. "You ready to roll?"

"Ready."

* * *

I had no idea what went on the next few days but it left me genuinely confused because my husband would sometimes lie awake in the bed for hours texting whoever the hell thought he didn't need sleep. If it wasn't that, it was him pacing back and forth telling the caller who wouldn't stop bothering him to do just that: stop bothering him. The calls and text messages finally stopped but the worrying that developed in Tyson didn't as I would find him staring off into space, only responding to me when I snapped him out of his trance that he was fixated in way too much. One night during dinner, I had noticed he wasn't saying much as we ate which had me worried but whenever I would ask him what was wrong I would get the occasional "It's nothing" and "Drop it. Don't worry about it". I guess tonight was the last straw because when I had asked once again what was wrong, you would've thought I had harmed Tyson.

"I said drop it, Tia! Goddamn!"

"Tyson, I'm worried about you!" I said.

"Stop worrying! Fuck! That's all you do is worry, worry, worry, worry, fucking worry! Do you ever get tired of worrying sometimes!? It seems like ever since we got married, you just worry all the damn time about the most stupid shit and it's fucking irritating! _You're_ fucking irritating! So, just shut up and eat your damn food!"

I wanted to slap my husband but I didn't say another word as I got up from the table, wrapped my food up in aluminum foil and placed it in the fridge, then went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, showered, washed my hair, and had laid down in the bed but heard the baby crying so I went to check on him. Tyson joined me in the room but I told him to just go.

"I don't need your help, Tyson," I said. I picked up the baby from his crib and grabbed one of his blankets so I could wrap him up in it. "I'm irritating, remember!?"

"Tia, baby, I'm sorry. Just hear me out, okay?"

I didn't want to at first but staying mad at him wasn't going to solve anything so I sat down in the chair in the corner of the baby's room, started breastfeeding him, and listened to what Tyson had to tell me about why he's been going crazy within the last few days. And what he told me I honestly couldn't believe but it was the truth and all I could say through tears was "Why, Tyson?"

* * *

I made the decision to take the baby to my mother's house and spent a few nights with her as Tyson had flown out of town to take care of business that luckily had something to do with AEW and not the goons that he had ran into at the grocery store. I hope they didn't know where the hell we lived but if they did, I sure as hell wasn't going to be alone in the cottage while my husband was away on a business trip. When he got back, I went back but soon I found myself losing sleep because my mind couldn't shake what I was told by the love of my life a few nights ago, my mind racing a million miles a minute each and every night, and it was beginning to drive me insane. Despite seeing the doctor one day for my checkup, I had come home and completely broke down at the front door as I slammed my purse on the ground out of frustration, anger, lack of sleep, and a bunch shit that I couldn't explain as I felt myself loose all control over every single thing. I had no idea what the hell what was going on at all but the last thing I remembered was Tyson carrying me to the bedroom and before I knew it I was out like a light.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked me.

I had woken up to take a shower but I laid right back down in bed as I had absolutely no energy to do anything at all during the day except take care of T.J. and maybe attempt to eat.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Tia." Tyson sat down next to me on the bed as he caressed cheek. "I truly am and I'll get everything taken care of."

I slowly sat up to look him directly into his face because I wanted to make sure he knew how serious I was at this point in time.

"I want you to get whatever gambling debt or whatever taken care of! I don't want those bastards calling you again or I'll deal with them _myself_! Don't hide anything else from me, Tyson."

"I understand. And we _both_ can't hide _anything_ else from each other anymore."

Nodding my head in agreement, I laid my head back down on the pillow as Tyson laid beside me.


	17. Chapter 17

I never would've thought that my husband was the gambling type but I guess he dabbled in it when he was younger and didn't know any better, so, the past caught up to him. Thankfully, it was just a small debt and the men who he owed weren't assholes but that didn't mean that they were all too nice either.

Tyson had made a good point about keeping secrets, I'll give him that. How the hell was I going to call myself lecturing him about keeping secrets when I didn't tell him I was pregnant with T.J. and finally brought the baby to meet his father a couple of months after he was born. I guess since we weren't a couple, or a married couple at that, it was easier to keep things hidden away from each other but now we couldn't anymore as that would cause even more problems. This also meant talking with Tyson about topics that even I didn't want to speak about but what could I do? We both decided to get married and with marriage came times of big decision making but I was fifty percent not ready to have the discussion while the other fifty percent of me was ready for it…no, fuck that. Ninety percent of me wasn't ready to have that conversation.

"I was looking into houses in Florida and I think I found a nice one. It's a three bedroom house," Tyson said to me while he loaded towels into the washing machine. "Tia?"

"Yeah?" I leaned against the door leading into the house.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I did. Tyson, I'm still not sure if I want to move…I just don't know why, baby." I ran my hands through my brown locks as I looked away. "I still feel like I'm holding you back now and I knew this would happen."

"No, you're not holding me back, Tia. But would you mind going with me to check out the place that I found? Or even look at photos of it?"

"I will, I will."

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just going to lie down on the couch for a bit."

"Okay."

* * *

I should've expected Tyson was going to lie down behind me on the couch as we both watched Netflix in the living room. His head was lying down on mine, the stubble that was growing on his face came into contact with my smooth skin, and his arms holding onto my body as if I was going to up and leave right out of the door. Tyson understood that I was still nervous about moving hence why he didn't show me any photos of the house he had found in Florida but I told him that I would like to see it up close and personal for the first time without viewing photos of the new place.

We were watching Black Swan when I realized that I hadn't done the one hobby that I always enjoyed: dancing. Watching Natalie Portman grace the screen made me want to head to a dancing studio and start up dancing once more as it was something I was always passionate about. When I had first met Tyson in high school, he would always ask me if he could watch me dance in the auditorium and I always said yes because I found him extremely handsome back then like he is now. And he was always super nice to me so I had no problem inviting him but when I found out that he played hockey, I told him that I wanted to be at every single practice session that he had and he agreed. Of course, that meant that he showed up at all of my dance rehearsals and performances so it was a win-win situation.

My mind wondered back to the night that I won first place in the dance competition at school and how Tyson was more than excited for me when he gave me a bouquet of flowers after my win.

It was also the first night that I lost my virginity to him.

* * *

**Flashback:**

" _Tyson," I said. "Tyson, what are you doing?"_

" _Putting some hot sauce on this pepperoni pizza to spice it up!" Tyson was going to damn near put the entire bottle of tabasco hot sauce on his slices._

" _Okay, that's enough! Calm down." I nervously chuckled as I saw him lift the pizza to his face and examine it._

_He looked up at me and winked at me before he dug in._

" _Wish me luck."_

" _Here's some water." I pushed my cup towards him while watching him eat that damn slice of pizza. "You okay?"_

" _Mmhmm."_

_I could tell the heat was getting to him but he toughed it out like a champ and ate every bite of the pizza. He was fine though as we continued to play games at the arcade after eating and even made out in our secret hiding spot before we realized that we wanted to take things a step further with each other. We left the arcade and headed back to my house which I had all to myself as my parents had gone out of town after watching me win the dance competition. Cliché, yes, but I was happy I had the house to myself and I could invite Tyson in without my dad giving him a side-eye while asking what his intentions were with me. My parents liked Tyson but they also didn't hesitate to tell me not to do anything I shouldn't do._

_But they weren't here. It was just me and Tyson alone in my room. And we were hella nervous._

_Tyson sat next to me on the edge of my bed as he looked down at the floor with a slight uneasy look on his face as we sat in silence which seemed like forever. It did seem like forever but it was only for a few minutes because we honestly didn't know what to say or where to start for that matter._

" _You sure you want to do this, Tia?" Tyson asked. "You know we don't have to if you want to."_

" _It's okay, Tyson. I know you're nervous and so am I but I know we'll be responsible when we do this."_

" _Okay."_

_And before we knew it, our clothes were off and I was lying down on my back while Tyson's name escaped my mouth multiple times because of his tongue working wonders on my clit. I felt like I was on cloud nine and ten because I could've sworn I was flying through the sky and out of the earth's atmosphere altogether because Tyson was definitely driving me crazy. Crazy to the point where he had to hold my legs to keep them from suffocating him while he did his wonderful duty._

_He had stopped before I could attempt to suffocate him anymore and soon I found myself listening to the sounds of Tyson moaning as I took his entire member inside of my mouth, making sure every inch of it was savored to the max. I soon felt something hot inside of my mouth and quickly swallowed Tyson's cum without realizing it at first until he sat up with a face as red as a tomato when he sat up._

" _Fuck," he said. "I'm so sorry, Tia. I couldn't hold it in much longer, Tia."_

" _It's okay," I said._

" _No, it's not."_

" _Tyson, relax. It's okay, baby. Just relax."_

_After Tyson was calm enough to continue, he took out the condom that was in one of the pockets in his pants, slowly opened it as if it was some valuable china that had to be handled carefully, and slid it on his erected dick. I carefully mounted him, the feel of him being inside of me a new sensation that I was never going to forget, and slowly began to grind against him as we looked each other in the eyes as we made love to each other for the first time. It did feel weird at first doing this but as time went on it just felt right to be with the person who made you feel safe and secure, made you laugh, checked on you when you cried, made sure you got home safely, made sure you eat, even bathed. Tyson was the ultimate sweetheart so being with him at this very moment was the only thing that I cared about and I know for a fact that he felt the same way._

_My fingernails left red marks on Tyson's chest but his fingernails were also dug dip into my hips so we both were leaving some marks on each other. I was on my back once again as Tyson positioned himself on top of me and continued fucking me slowly while he placed his face in the crook of my neck, his moans mixing with mine as we could feel ourselves about to cum._

" _I love you, Tia," Tyson said to me._

" _I love you, too, Tyson," I responded back._

_Tyson smashed his lips against mine while speeding up his pace and we both moaned as we finally reached our climaxes. Tyson then kissed my cheek and collapsed on top of me as he took the time to regain his breathe as did I because now we were both on cloud nine and ten, lying together in my bed, and simply being with each other._

_I had no shame in being with Tyson in my room despite knowing damn well I wasn't supposed to have anybody over. We both took a quick shower and lied back down in the bed to discuss the amazing sex that we had along with what video games we would buy the next day and how I'd teach Tyson had to dance without falling over his own feed._

_But being with Tyson just felt right._

_It just felt right._


	18. Chapter 18

"You want to dance again? I'd love to see that, Tia." Tyson leaned forward to turn off the running bathwater in the tub, laid back in the tub, and pulled me back so I was lying against him. "You used to dance circles all around me and I would just be in awe watching your body moving to the beat of whatever music you were listening to or simply to no music at all. You just had the urge to always dance and I honestly thought you'd pursue a career in it."

"I thought I did, too." I took Tyson's hand in mine as I took a small deep breathe.

"If you want, I can convert the front room into your own little dancing spot and I can look for another house that has enough space for you to dance if you want to."

"You know before I got pregnant with T.J., I was considering getting back into dancing but I put that on hold so I could start our family."

"You can still pursue your dreams."

"How so?" I asked as I turned my head towards Tyson.

"Easy. You can first start by telling yourself that you can have both a career and a family."

"How would I do that?"

"Same way I'm doing it: do my job when it needs to be done then take care of my family. Taking care of T.J. has been the biggest responsibility of my entire life but I'm enjoying it as I learn each and everyday how to be a great father just like you're a great mother."

Tyson always had a way of talking some sense into me while giving me uplifting messages of encouragement on how I should always do what I love no matter what. I supported him when he played hockey to when he became a wrestler and he always had my back whenever I would dance in the countless competitions that I participated in. I had a c-section when I had T.J. so my body didn't feel the same after I had recovered but I knew that I could get it back into shape if I put my mind to it which meant I couldn't let any negative thoughts enter into my mind if I wanted to get back to doing what I loved to do.

And that was dancing.

* * *

I idly searched for music to dance to but it was either because I couldn't find the right song or my mind had wandered off into some far away land because I spent way too long staring at my laptop.

"Tia?"

Tyson startled me when he touched my back which caused me to yelp out loud a little and spin around.

"Yes?" I said.

"You alright? I thought you were going to punch me for a second."

"I'm sorry."

I sat down in the chair that I had moved in the corner of the front room and looked out at the space that Tyson had created for me so I could start practicing again but part of me was preventing my body from moving. I closed my laptop that I left on the table when I got up to go and get some water because who knows when was the last time I drunk water today. The bath I took last night was amazing and it helped me relax but now I'm standing in the kitchen about to go crazy because I'm afraid to dance again.

Tyson didn't say anything as he let me collect my thoughts while drinking my water and opened my laptop again to choose the song for me to dance to. He selected a song that me and him had jammed, well slow danced to, a long time ago while he spent the night during the weekend my parents were out of town and the memories began to flood back as it was the very first of many songs that we end up loving together as we grew closer.

Tyson had been sitting in the chair I had sat at before as he watched me walk back into the room but I first went up to him to grab his hand so I could lead him to the makeshift dancefloor as the song went on. The song had summed up what Tyson's feelings were for me because when he was younger, it was a bit hard for him to tell me how he felt about me, so his one of his way's of telling me his feelings or how he felt was to play a song that did the speaking for him. I did the same thing because sometimes I couldn't tell Tyson how I was feeling so music was always there for me like he was.

Then and now.

* * *

**Flashback:**

" _Your parents have a nice vinyl collection going on here," Tyson said to me._

_We had been looking through the countless vinyl records that my parents had bought over time whenever they went out of town or simply down the street to shop for more records to play. During the holidays, the house would turn into a big club courtesy of my parents because they had to let everyone hear the famous music that they finally owned but I couldn't be mad at them though because I enjoyed all of the music they played. From Diana Ross, The Supremes, Sam Cooke, James Brown, and Aretha Franklin, I never stopped listening to some of the greatest artists to ever grace this earth._

" _The Spinners?" Tyson held up a vinyl for me to see and he definitely picked a great one to listen to. He flipped it over to read what tracks were on the record, carefully slid out the vinyl from it's sleeve, and placed it on the record player. "I hope I don't break this thing."_

" _You won't."_

_Tyson placed the needle on top of the vinyl and stood back while the song he choose began to play over the speakers. He turned it up a little more then held out his hand towards me so I take it in mine and lead me to the middle of the living room away from the record case that we had seemed to be at for hours. I put my arms around Tyson's neck as he placed his hands on my hips and we let the music take us to another journey away from where we currently were standing._

" _I know that I'm not a dancer like you, so I'll let you take over because I have no idea what I'm doing."_

" _Just swing side to side, babe. Just like this…side to side…"_

_He followed my lead as we listened to the rhythm of the song and I finally caught onto what song he chose for us to listen to._

_**Since I met you, I've begun to feel so strange** _

_**Every time I speak your name** _

_**That's funny** _

_**You say that you** _

_**Are so helpless, too** _

_**That you don't what to do, ooh** _

_**Each night, I pray there will never come a day** _

_**When you up and take your love away** _

_**Say you feel the same way, too** _

_**And I wonder what** _

_**It is I feel for you, ooh** _

_**(Could it be I'm falling in love?)** _

_**With ya, baby** _

_**(Could it be I'm falling in love?)** _

_**Woo-ooh-ooh** _

_**(Could it be I'm falling in love?)** _

_**With you** _

_**With you** _

_**With you** _

_**(With you)** _

" _I love this song," I said to Tyson._

" _You do? Well, that's good because I love this song, too, and like I've heard this song before and it makes me think of you a lot…this song basically speaks for me because I'm not too good with words._

" _I know you're not but that's okay because your actions say a lot. I know you love me and I love you, too."_

_Tyson smiled at me then leaned down to give me a kiss that didn't seem to end and I wasn't going to fight it at all._

* * *

**Present:**

_**(Could it be I'm falling in love?)** _

_**With ya, baby** _

"You remembered this song," I said to Tyson with a huge smile on my face.

"I did. And I still can't dance for shit so I'll let you take over," he said.

"Just swing side to side like I taught you all those years ago."

"Okay."

Tyson kissed my forehead, rested his head on top of mine as I laid it against his chest, and the two of us swung side to side in unison together just like old times, the times that I had always cherished when we were younger and still do to this day. It was then and there that I decided to pursue my passion again in dancing and I was happy that my husband was the one who encouraged me to do so again because he still remembered how much I loved to dance and now I didn't want the night to end because my mind told me to keep dancing until it was time to sleep which I did.

I went to bed know things were going to chance for the better.


	19. Chapter 19

It was almost as if I never stopped dancing, never stopped moving, never stopped following my passion as I let my body be controlled by the music that I had playing over the speakers from the record player that Tyson had surprised me with earlier the next day. I had brought all of my vinyl records with me to the house but I had sold my old record player to a friend of mine before I moved out of my apartment. I didn't expect Tyson to buy me a new record player but he did and I was in love with it as I couldn't stop playing vinyl, after vinyl, after vinyl, but eventually I took a much needed break when I made myself a snack in the kitchen.

"See Mommy? She's been dancing all day and Daddy has been enjoying it."

I turned to see Tyson holding T.J. who was grinning up a storm while showing us his gums and just how cute he is.

"I know why you're enjoying this," I joked.

I scooped up a spoonful of yogurt and let Tyson get a spoonful then quickly gave the baby a little taste of it as he frowned at me for not telling him eat some delicious blueberry yogurt as well.

"I like seeing your hips move to the rhythm of the music," Tyson said.

"Of course you do. The last time we had a nice dance where you enjoyed seeing my hips move, I ended up pregnant with little man right there." I sat at the table with Tyson I continued to eat my yogurt.

"You know I enjoyed that," Tyson said. "Well, watching your hips move. While you were dancing and while you were on top of me."

"Tyson! Don't talk that way in front of the baby like that!"

"He's not going to remember anything I am saying right here, right now. Are ya?"

T.J. responded with spitting up all over Tyson which made me laugh at loud as Tyson shot me a dirty look and I responded with sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

Me and Tyson were in Florida to look at the house that he had selected for us to live in and I reminded myself that everything was going to be okay as long as I was with my husband. I needed to remind myself to relax, take deep breathes, to not overthink, to not worry and stress myself out, and to simply be happy that I was still going strong.

I laid down in the bed while waiting for Tyson to finish showering and when he did I seized the opportunity to cuddle with him as I wanted to be catered to. Of course, Tyson didn't fail me at all because he was right on top of me so he could attacked me with as many kisses on his he could kiss on my soft ebony skin, his lips touching the right places that made me moan a little as my hands ran through his soft and curly hair that smelled like strawberries. Well damn. We had to remind ourselves not to make any loud noises in our hotel room but I couldn't help but let out a big giggle when Tyson kissed me on my cheek and made a big sucking sound.

"Babe!" I said.

"You know you still like that shit," Tyson retorted.

"I do!"

"The two words that I'm glad you told me when we got married." Tyson laid beside me, put an arm around me, and pulled me close to him which was a great idea.

"I know. I'm glad you said the same words as well because I've enjoyed being married to you."

"Marriage is wonderful, especially to The Best Bout Machine."

I'm glad Tyson didn't turn his light off because when we looked each other we both knew that we really meant the words that we had exchanged on our wedding day. The best day of our lives.

"So is being a parent to The Best Bout Machine, Junior."

I chuckled out loud because I knew that being married to a wrestler meant that our child would inherit the nickname of his father was known as a history maker in the wrestling world.

"The Best Bout Machine, Junior?" I said. "I like that."

"He's Kenny Omega, Junior, too. That little boy is going places."

"I'm sure he is. Kiss kiss?"

"Kiss kiss."

Tyson rolled over on top of me to slobber me down with a barrage of kisses that I didn't want to end.

* * *

I was blindfolded, yes blindfolded, as I rode in the car with Tyson to see the new house that he wanted to purchase. It was my idea to put a blindfold on myself because I knew damn well I wouldn't be able to keep my damn eyes closed before we arrived at our destination so a blindfold was a good damn option. Tyson had told me we had arrived and he helped me out of the car then guided me to the sidewalk where he removed my blindfold and showed me the home. I gasped at it because it exceeded my expectations so much and I found myself on the verge of tears as I was now overwhelmed, excited, ready to move in, and ready to make love to my husband all at the same time. Tyson held onto my hand, lead me into the house, and let me take in the wonderful sight of the place we would soon call our home once it was time for us to move in and bring the baby here so he could also see his new home. We started in the front room and made our way down a small hallway which lead into the living room with the kitchen connected right to it so I'd be able to see Tyson whipping me up some good snacks whenever I'd be hungry. I went out to the backyard through the sliding door to take in the sight of the of the size of it, mentally thinking of a bouncy house in the middle of the grass, tables set up with balloons, cake, ice cream, a bunch of presents piled on top of each other, all of that for T.J. I even began to think of a small wedding reception for when me and Tyson were ready to renew our vows to each other. My mind continued to wonder until I felt Tyson put his arm around me and I looked up at him with a huge smile on my face.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it," I responded. "Let's go look at the rest of the house."

"You got it."

* * *

T.J. was all smiles when he was hoisted in the air by Tyson while we talked down the sidewalk that lead to the small lake in the local park near our house. We hadn't been gone that long but ever since we had returned home, T.J.'s face had been lit up like a Christmas tree starting from when we had gone to pick him up from Tyson's parent's house and it was a smile that always warmed our hearts. Small giggles escaped from T.J.'s big smile when Tyson held him and started to tickle his little tummy and soon the baby was drooling all over the place. Me and Tyson had sat down at a bench that was in our favorite spot underneath a huge tree that gave us plenty of shade that protected us from the sun that was shining bright on the earth.

"I have a surprise for you and Mommy," Tyson said to the baby. "I can't wait for you both to see it."

"We'll see it soon enough," I said. "Soon enough."

I leaned against my husband for a kiss and Tyson who did not disappoint when his soft lips touched mine as he put his arm around me.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up early the next day to make breakfast for me and Tyson who had gone for a run in the morning before the sun even rose up in the sky. I let the oatmeal cook on the stove and walked around the kitchen with the baby in my arms as he was quite restless this morning but it was probably because he heard Tyson leaving. T.J. was quite fussy with me until it was time for breakfast so it was time for me to breastfeed the little one and he sure didn't miss a single drop of milk that went right into his little belly. Tyson arrived back at the house and scared the hell out of me with his Bane mask on his face that he used to exercise with. He took it off to reveal his face that I would've preferred to have seen the first damn time but when I got my good morning kiss I felt much better.

"How's little man doing?" Tyson asked.

"Better now that he's sucking all of the milk out of me," I said.

"Whatcha making?"

"Oatmeal. It'll be done soon."

"I'll finish making breakfast then you can come shower with me."

"I can come shower with you?" I cocked an eyebrow at that sentence.

"Yup. I need you in there with me."

" _Need_ me to be in there with you?"

"Yes." Tyson winked at me then opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "It'll be fun."

* * *

It was not a bad damn idea because the hot water got me loosened up for the fuck fest me and Tyson had in the shower which saw me pinned against the shower wall as Tyson yelled out "FUCK!" extremely loud in my ear as he was close to cumming. He quickly put me down so he could ejaculate onto my face while pressing a hand against the wall so he could hold himself up.

I was thankful that I was in the shower as I washed myself real good after that wonderful sex session with help from my husband who washed my back for me but did a little more when washed my hair. I returned the favor by washing his hair that still smelled like strawberries which began to make me hungry again while my hands massaged my husband's curls that I wanted to lie down in. I didn't get to lie down in it but I did rub Tyson's head after we had finished bathing and slipped on comfortable clothes. Well, Tyson decided to just wear shorts to bed but I wasn't complaining at all because looking at his chiseled torso was a sight that I always loved to see.

Whipped cream definitely looked delicious on it, too.

"Be right back," I said to Tyson.

I left the room, checked on the baby quickly to see if he was still sleeping, and quietly ran to the kitchen with glee because me and Tyson had some time to ourselves for the moment. I grabbed the spray can of whipped cream and headed back to the room where Tyson was still waiting for my grand return.

"Whipped cream?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I see what you're going to do with that."

Tyson lied down on his back and watched as I shook up the can then proceeded to spray the substance onto his stomach. He chuckled somewhat when my lips sucked up the cream from his delicious skin that made the cream taste even better and ran a hand through my hair as I looked up at him with a smirk on my face.

"Tasty," I quickly said.

"I bet it is," Tyson said.

"I missed doing this."

"We went through a lot of damn cream."

"We did." I licked the last of the cream from Tyson's torso then sat up to spray some into his mouth. "We can start again now."

"Hmm." Tyson sucked down the cream then opened his mouth for more. After I sprayed more cream into his mouth, he sucked that down too and waited for me to get my taste. "Don't eat all of it."

"Shut up," I said. I sucked the damn cream down as fast as it went into my mouth and stuck out my tongue at Tyson.

He flicked me off when I did that so I threw a finger right back at him while continuing to stick out my tongue. I was tackled off the bed but landed on top of Tyson, tickled him on his neck, and got up to put him in a Sharpshooter which I executed with perfection which impressed both me and Tyson who would teach me that move all of the time whenever I would visit him in Japan.

"You still remember how to do that?"

"I sure do."

Tyson stood up and gave me a huge smile.

"Damn," he said.

"What?"

"I married a strong ass woman."

"I know you did."

"I get to call her Mrs. Smith."

"Don't make me cry, Tyson."

Tyson grabbed my hand, pulled me into his strong arms, and swung me side to side while not letting go of me which I was quite appreciative of because it was something I always loved. We didn't say anything else to each other, letting each second we spent with each other remind us of why we had a strong love for each other, and why we were just meant to be together. The man holding me was irresistible, drove me crazy how irresistible he was, but I was grateful that he still loved me and wanted me to be his wife. I wanted to stay in the very spot we were standing at in the room but we soon heard T.J.'s cries from his room which meant he needed to be changed.

"I know you want to see T.J. piss on me again but you're changing his diaper this time, toots," Tyson said to me.

"Fine, you big baby."

Tyson pinched my ass when I walked away from him but I stopped so he could it again and I pinched his nice firm ass in return. I laid back down on the bed with a huge smile on my face while I continued to eat the delicious whipped cream straight from the can.

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…"

I started moving my hips back and forth to the music that was playing but lost my footing and almost stopped but I kept going as there wasn't an reason for me to quit now. My right leg went forward in front of me, my left leg giving me the support I needed, and soon I found myself twisting my body once then stopped when the music did. I was impressed with myself that I didn't trip over my own two feet but progress was progress.

Tyson had come home from running errands with another vinyl record for me which I played immediately once I received it. Of course, I had to make him join me on the dance floor and away we went onto another universe where it was just the two of us dancing at that exact moment in time when everything was right.

All was right in the world.

Even when Tyson laughed at me when T.J. peed on me when we took him a bath that night.


	21. Chapter 21

The rain hit the window hard as if it was demanding for me to let it in at that very moment while I stood looking out of the window in the front room. I was waiting for Tyson to return home as he wasn't returning any of my calls whatsoever and I was becoming worried about him since it was raining like nobody's business. I know why he wasn't returning my calls or answering my message but I wanted him to because we needed to talk pronto and the longer he stayed away, the more I became anxious. Hearing the baby's coos soothed me as I held him in my arms, kissing his forehead, and moving a strand of his hair out of his face as I looked at the beautiful baby I'm glad entered into my life. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I looked up to see Tyson's car pulling up in the driveway where he stopped so he could open the garage door and then pulled the car in so that he wouldn't get wet. But with the way he was angry at me, he needed the rain to cool him off and maybe I should be right out there with him so the rain could wash away all of the bullshit that was going on with us.

"Let's go see Daddy," I whispered to T.J. who was alert.

Tyson had came through the garage door that lead into the kitchen with a small bag in his hand that he put in a cabinet in the kitchen, went straight to the fridge to ramble for a minute, and pulled out a diet coke that he gulped down fast once he opened it. Before I opened my mouth to speak to him, he cut me off before I could even form my damn sentence so I let him snap me up.

"I'll look after the baby," Tyson said.

"Okay."

I wasn't going to ask him to do that but since he offered, I handed the baby over to him then decided it was best to take a nice hot shower despite it raining cats and dogs outside because I needed a damn shower and at that moment, I didn't even want to look at Tyson. It wasn't until I was blow drying my hair that my husband finally made his grand appearance to tell me something quite damn obvious that I knew already but I let him say what he needed to. Whatever floated his damn boat at this point.

"You _do_ know that you have something in the oven, right?"

I wish the damn blow dryer was louder so I could drown out his voice but I simply cut it off and nodded my head.

"I know," I said. "I just put some damn potatoes in there before you got home. Anything else you need to tell me, Captain Obvious?"

"Next time, tell me if you need me to watch some food you're cooking something so we don't burn the damn house down."

I shot Tyson a dirty look which didn't phase him at all because he looked at me with a nasty look to rival my own.

"Are you finished, Tyson? Are you done acting like a fucking big ass kid?"

"Are you done acting like an annoying and nagging ass wife?"

"I'm nagging because I wanted to talk to you about not putting work before the family?"

"I'm not, Tia. Damn, would you stop fucking saying that shit!?"

"I wouldn't have to say it if you didn't fucking answer your phone every two damn seconds when we're out in the park with T.J. or even at to dinner!"

"There you go again with this bullshit!"

"You're damn right, Tyson!"

"Just shut up, Tia. Just shut up!"

"I'm not going to shut up, Tyson! You're going to stop telling me to shut up! Shit, you shut up!"

"You know when I answer the many phone calls, it's mainly for work, so you just need to stop complaining. I'm taking care of you and T.J., so what the hell are you still complaining about?"

"Just don't put work before us, Tyson."

"I don't, Tia. I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Fine."

* * *

Tyson didn't sleep on the couch as one typically does if they get into an argument with their significant other but we did have a tug of war with the blankets which made _me_ furious, so I was the one who left out of the room because I was close to punching my husband in his damn eyes. Instead of going to sleep on the couch, however, I decided to turn on the Xbox to play one of Tyson's games that he had gotten quite far in. Would be a shame if I beat the game then spoil the ending, wouldn't it? As I expected, Tyson comes up right beside me as I'm fixated on the game at this point and I deliberately ignored him because he had pissed me off today so I was simply returning the favor.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I pretended to not hear him while my fingers continued to mash the buttons on the controller which I knew would make him furious so I continued to be an asshole since I was a nagging and annoying wife.

"I said what are you doing?"

"Being your nagging and annoying wife," I retorted.

"You know what? Stop it. Tia, get off the game."

"Nope!"

Tyson approached me, tickled the hell out of me which caused me to drop the controller while laughing hard, and got serious with me when he sat down next so we could finally talk calmly.

"Tia, I'm sorry for being an asshole towards you this evening. This week has just been off week for me because some deals fell through but it's not your fault, of course."

"I know, Tyson. I'm sorry if I did seem to nag at you a bit but I was just concerned about you. One night you only slept for a couple of hours and you spent the rest of night up on your laptop wide the hell awake."

"Shit happens." Tyson put an arm around me which I didn't mind as he didn't have a shirt on or shorts for that matter. "I'm sorry, T."

"It's okay, Tyson." I gave him a kiss on his lips and ran my hands through his hair. "But do you feel better now that you've cussed me out?"

"I do."

"I challenge you to one round of Mario Kart."

"You're on."

* * *

**One year later:**

I carefully took the birthday cake out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove where I let it cool off then got to work spreading some chocolate icing over the cake. Tyson had finished setting up the decorations outside and came back inside to see how I was doing with the cake that I was almost finished with. I grabbed some sprinkles and sprinkled the cake up to perfection as today was a perfect day already because The Best Bout Machine, Junior had turned one today. What was ironic was that the day I went into labor, I was munching on chocolate cake in my room while re-watching Kenny's match with Okada in which he won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. When the referee hit the three count and raised Kenny's arm in victory, my water broke and I soon found myself in the hospital where I finally brought the baby into the world.

I finished making the cake look delicious and placed a birthday candle in the shape of the number one on top.

"Viola!" I said.

Tyson stuck his head through the sliding door of the house to ask me a question but he was hit in the back of the head with a ball which made him turn and scold the children in the backyard. The children running around in the backyard were my cousin's children and some of their friends but I did warn Tyson that they were all energetic so they would probably drive him crazy just a little. Tyson's cousins also came to the house with their children but I think my family believed they had to invite everyone and the neighbors so things got a little hectic but thankfully once we all sang Happy Birthday to T.J., everyone calmed down when it was time to eat the cake. I didn't make one but two but it was a small one that I made for me, Tyson, and the baby to eat for ourselves while everyone devoured the bigger one.

My father, who worked in Washington State, had came to visit us to celebrate his grandson's birthday. This was his first time meeting Tyson again in years so it was a nice reunion to see but of course it did come with the usual father-in-law to son-in-law speech and a few speeches from some of my uncles and aunts who also came to visit. Tyson wasn't intimidated as he handled each question with ease as if he was waiting his entire life for this very moment.

"I want you to take care of my daughter and grandson," my father said.

"Yup. I want my niece and nephew to be taken care of, you hear?" one of my uncles said.

"I already do. They mean the world to me." Tyson gave me a smile and a wink that made me smile. "Plus, T.J. is going to grow up to be strong just like me."

"Oh, I can see it now," my uncle said. "So, my nephew is going to be jumping off the top rope of a wrestling ring and crashing down through a table? Is this safe? Listen, I just have to know."

I swear it was like a meeting had gathered at the table we were sitting at but it was lovely to see everyone together for my baby's special day and it was even more lovely for me to see Tyson with a big smile on his face throughout the entire day. Well, he was in a good mood until another ball hit the glass door again and soon all of the kids had to go to the front of the house to play.

It was sure nice to be back in Canada with family again.


	22. Chapter 22

"Let's see what Mommy and Daddy bought you for your birthday, little man." Tyson opened the last of T.J.'s many presents and revealed iconic Dr. Suess books such as The Cat in the Hat and The Lorax. "Well, would you look at that?"

T.J. had reached for the book but as soon as his little excited hands got ahold of his books, he was ready to tear the pages out so Tyson decided that it was best that he held onto the book while reading to T.J. Tyson sat down in the rocking chair, put the baby on his lap, and started reading The Lorax to T.J. who wouldn't stop babbling about how much he liked the book whenever Tyson turned the page to read another paragraph. The baby pointed to the Lorax on one of the pages and Tyson described why the Lorax was upset over his home destroyed and how it was bad to hurt others for their own personal gain.

"See, I'm going to always teach you to be nice to people when they're nice to you. Now if they're mean to you, I want you to v-trigger them."

"Ahem?" I said to Tyson.

"Yes?"

"I'm standing right next to this chair, you have the baby in your lap, and I can smack you upside your head right now."

"I love you, too."

I rolled my eyes but chuckled and kissed Tyson on his forehead as he continued to read to T.J. who kept babbling and drooling each time his papa kept reading to him.

* * *

I stretched out my legs carefully then got up to play a song on my stereo which became my best friend at this point in time. The sun was shining bright through the windows and the sun gave me much needed warmth as I began to spin around on one foot, my moves fluid as the world whizzed by me fast while I spun around, then it stopped when I put my foot down. My head tilted back as I lifted my right leg up behind me, taking special precaution to not pull anything at all, and managed to bring up foot up to the back of my head. I smirked because I knew I still had it in me and me being flexible sure did come in handy some nights when Tyson decided we should go the extra mile in bed when it was time to have sex. I put my foot down, grabbed my water bottle that had some delicious ice cold water in it that I gulped down, and went back to flexing out my muscles again while I danced in the front room. When I started moving my hips side to side, I felt someone's hands on my hips which meant that only person was right behind me swaying with me back and forth and that person was none other than Tyson who moved his hands from my hips to my butt which he squeezed tightly. This dance session that we were having would turn into something else if T.J. wasn't wide awake at the moment in the other room in his play pin.

"I love it when you dance with me, but, you know you have to keep a close eye on T.J., right?"

"I do. My sister is coming over to visit." Tyson spun me around quickly and pulled me to him. "Did you two ever meet?"

"I think we only met like…I don't know, maybe twice. She was always in the wind somewhere whenever I would go over to your house."

"Well, now you two can meet again and spend some time together to get to know each other."

Or so I thought.

* * *

When Tyson's sister arrived, at first it was a pleasant greeting until me and her were alone in the living room while Tyson had gone out to get the mail when the mailman ran. As if I didn't already deal with my father-in-law's bullshit before, I now had to deal with my sister-in-law's bullshit, too. Fuck's sake!

"How old is he again?" my sister-in-law asked.

"He's one. His birthday was a few weeks ago on April 3rd."

My sister-in-law gave T.J. a kiss on his cheek as he ate his crackers while watching Elmo on Sesame Street on the television.

"Why didn't you tell my brother about T.J.?" she said.

It was a good thing she was sitting in the recliner seat and I was sitting on the couch because I wanted to roundhouse kick her but I kept my cool as I spoke in a calm tone to her. She was holding T.J. as well which made the matter a little worse because now I wanted to hold him but I kept quiet on that too because that _is_ his aunt and she still had every right to visit him.

"I was scared and I didn't want to be a burden to Tyson. I remembered her had told me that he didn't want to have kids because he was focusing on his wrestling career but when I brought the baby to Florida after Tyson had wrestled at Fight for the Fallen, he met T.J. and instantly fell in love."

"I'm glad that my brother married you and you guys are living together, but you still could've told my brother when you had gotten pregnant with my nephew."

"Seline, are you serious right now?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Tia. But I love my brother and he deserved better."

"I discussed this with him already so there's no need to continue to bring this up, Seline. Just drop it."

"I'm just saying, you should've just-"

"Shut up!"

"Whoa." Tyson had just gotten back into the living room when he heard me yell at his sister. "What's going on here?"

I sighed but didn't say anything else as I left the living room with tears now flowing down my cheeks. When I got to the room, I went straight into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

* * *

Some time later, Tyson had come into the room to check up on me to see how I was doing after I had come into the room after his sister upset me.

"Tia?" Tyson knocked on the door gently a few times then paused. "Tia, baby? Are you okay in there?"

I was sitting on the floor with my back against the door with tears still falling down my face and I didn't know if there would anymore tears for me to cry after a moment.

"No," I sobbed. "No, I'm not okay. I'm fucking tired of being reminded of me not telling you about, T.J. Tyson, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Tia, open up the door. Tia? You have to let me in, baby."

I slowly got up to unlock the bathroom door but didn't open it and instead stepped back so Tyson could come in. I was still crying when I ran into Tyson's arms and never tried to let the tears stop whatsoever because I didn't want them too. They needed to flow like the emotions radiating from my damn body that shook uncontrollably, my very own body that my husband was holding while he gave me comforting words that soothed me.

"It'll be okay, Tia."

"I don't want to hear anyone else mention me not telling you about T.J.! I swear, everyone is acting like I did what I did on purpose or I'm some kind of monster! I'm not!"

"You aren't." My husband put his hand in my hair and kissed me right on my temple, something I really did need at the moment. "When I first saw T.J., I fell in love instantly and ever since then I've enjoyed being a dad and you enjoy being a mom. You can't let anyone get to you about something that you thought was the right thing to do. I told Seline not to bring it up again so she got the point because I warned her that next time I won't be so nice if she makes you cry again. I want you to remember that you gave me someone special in my life because he came from a special person and that is you. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't," I said. "I won't forget it."

Tyson wiped my tears away and gave me a warm smile that began to lift my spirits immediately.

"You want to play some Mario Kart?" he asked.

"I'm Princess Peach this time, sucker," I said quietly.

"I'll be Donkey Kong."

"You're on."


	23. Chapter 23

**Flashback:**

" _Do you need some quarters?"_

_I had turned around to see a boy handing me one silver coins that I took with a smile on my face and he smiled back at me with a huge grin on his face._

" _Thank you!" I said._

" _No problem! I'm Tyson!"_

_I shook the boy's hand and introduced myself._

" _I'm Tia."_

" _Can I play Street Fighter with you?"_

" _Sure!"_

* * *

**Present:**

"Your mother always picked Chun-Li and Cammy," Tyson said to T.J.

Later on that night, Tyson took me and T.J. to the old arcade that we used to play at all the time as children. Tyson carried baby around to show him where he would play street fighter after school most days but forgot to mention how I would also kick his ass multiple times and have a good damn record against him.

"Mommy would always beat Daddy, too. But he doesn't want to admit it."

"Pft." Tyson rolled his eyes at me and playfully turned so I was facing his back. "Your mother is crazy."

It was time to eat and boy did T.J. put away the mashed potatoes I ordered for him with ease. Whenever me and Tyson would talk to each other while we ate, T.J. would whine quietly until he was fed a spoonful of mashed potatoes. At one point, Tyson had a spoon of food in his hand and he was about to feed T.J. but got distracted when I continued to speak to him. T.J. reached forward in his high chair, grabbed ahold of Tyson's hands, and pulled the spoon out of his papa's hands so he could continue eating. Half the mashed potatoes went over the baby's face and the other half went into his mouth which satisfied him.

"Happy?" Tyson asked T.J.

T.J. frowned at Tyson then rolled his eyes which made his father raise his eyebrows at him. Tyson then took the baby out of his chair and held him in his arms as he rocked him back and forth.

"You mad at Daddy?" Tyson asked T.J. as he sat him on the table.

T.J. laughed at Tyson then put his hands over his face and continued to giggle softly to himself.

"He's got us wrapped around our fingers," I said.

"He sure does. You ready to go to the park later?" Tyson asked T.J.

T.J.'s response was to slap his papa square in the face which made me spit out my drink and laugh hard. Tyson gave me a blank stare because he had had enough of my shit already.

* * *

At the park, Tyson laid down on the blanket next to T.J. and put one arm behind his head while the other reached out to tickle the baby's stomach. T.J. leaned down to give Tyson a sloppy kiss on his cheek then climbed on top of his father's face, laid down, and gave me a smile once he was comfortable. I laid down on my side and held my head up with my hand as I reached out to the baby to tug on his little toes that were hidden away in his socks. I didn't say anything as I looked out into the open space around me without saying another word until Tyson snapped me out of my trance.

"Tia?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring off into space so what's up?"

"Nothing." I laid down next to Tyson and put my head against his as I kissed his cheek.

"When you stare off into space, I can tell what you're thinking about something."

"I just took in the scenery for a bit."

"You were but your expression tells me that something else is bothering you. Now, I'm not trying to start anything, but I do know that you keep thinking about something that you should tell me when and if you're comfortable and ready to tell me."

"I'm good."

"Okay. Why are you blowing bubbles on Daddy's face, Tyson, Junior?" Tyson wiped the baby's mouth with his bib and patted his back to sooth him. "Why are you biting me now? The hell, man?"

* * *

I did my usual checking myself out in the mirror in the bathroom because for some reason my mind was telling me to evaluate all of the stretch marks I still had and the scar from the c-section I had. There were many days I didn't feel myself at all then there were days I felt like myself with no issue whatsoever and today was the day that my mind decided to tell me that I looked like a hot mess. I poked at my breast, turned to the left and right to examine both sides of my body, and looked at my backside. Tyson had come in to brush his teeth in the bathroom when he saw me examining myself like I was in the doctor's office and stopped in his tracks.

"What's the verdict on your examination?" he asked.

"I'm just going to tell you that these stretchmarks definitely aren't going nowhere," I reported.

"They're not and I'm glad. May I brush my teeth, madame?"

"Yeah." I stepped to the side so Tyson could use the sink, grabbed my brush, and started to brush the knots out of my hair before putting my hair up in a ponytail.

I smacked Tyson's ass as I made my way out of the bathroom but I felt Tyson put his arm around my waist and pull me back to his side while he finished brushing his teeth. He wiped his mouth with a towel then proceeded to attack my cheek with a bunch of kisses that never seemed to end but I wasn't complaining at all. I countered with a kiss of my own which made Tyson moan softly into my mouth and started to tug at his tank top that was in my way of touching his abs but my hands found their way to the wonderful torso of my husband. I was swooped off my feet and was carried to the bed where Tyson playfully pinned me down so I wouldn't make be able to slither away from him.

"I take it I can't escape, huh?" I joked.

"You can't," Tyson agreed.

"I'm hungry."

"I am, too. I got some breast, thighs, legs, all beneath me."

"You calling me a damn chicken!?"

"You're lasagna, sushi, BBQ, soup, salad, any damn thing I want you to be."

Tyson maneuvered his way to my legs, lifting one of them up with ease, and gently kissing my soft flesh that was appreciative of the softness of my husband's lips touching them tenderly. I hated how crazy this man's lips and beard drove me crazy each time they scraped against my leg but I also loved it so I couldn't complain and I sure wasn't going to because I didn't want to get out of my position.

"I have to take a piss real quick. I'll be right back."

Just like that, Tyson was back up on his feet and was headed into the bathroom to relieve himself. I rolled over onto my side then heard Tyson's phone ringing which made me get up and yank it from his nightstand because I wasn't going to continue to hear the damn thing ring. But once I grabbed it, it stopped ringing but that didn't stop me from seeing an incoming text message on the screen that read "You up?"

From another woman.

Well, ain't this about a damn bitch.


	24. Chapter 24

I stood at the counter whisking eggs in a mixing bowl that I pictured was Tyson's damn head because I wanted to smack him. Some damn tramp that I didn't want to name had the audacity to call AND text my husband while I was lying in the bed…the shit wasn't right at all. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear T.J. calling me and tugging on my dress to get my attention about something.

"Mama!" he said. "Mama!"

"Yes? I'm sorry, toots, Mama didn't hear you."

"Dada!" T.J. pointed towards the backdoor where Tyson had walked in and took off to greet his father whose was I still wanted to beat.

"Hey, there! I see someone is finally up." Tyson swooped up the baby in his arms and had the nerve to walk up to me and kissed me on my cheek. "What's Mommy making?"

"Nothing for you."

"Feisty, huh?" Tyson sat T.J. down on his feet, waited until he darted out to the living room, and proceeded to stand behind me so he could rub his hands along my sides. His hands landed on my breasts which were gently squeezed and even though it felt good, he got hella offended when I swiped his hands away in irritation. "Very feisty. What did I do wrong?"

"Who's Francine?" I didn't look up at him because I decided to focus on cooking the food but damn my mind wasn't there because it kept reverting back to the woman who texted my husband. I turned off the stove and turned to face Tyson whose expression was as serious as mine. "Who is she, Tyson?"

"She's nobody."

I scoffed while crossing my arms and shook my head because I heard this shit multiple times whenever someone is questioned about something. Nobody, no one, not Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, I mean, just no one I guess.

"Well, she IS somebody because the bitch isn't a damn ghost!"

"Tia, why don't you let me explain before you continue to go off on me and cuss me out?"

"You have one damn second to explain yourself!"

"Would you keep your voice down?"

I folded my arms, shook my head, and began to tap my foot but before Tyson could say anything I interrupted him because I was still mad and fucking upset. I don't know what had come over me but I was livid. Livid to the point where I saw a side of Tyson I hadn't seen in forever and it was his serious side that I had brought out.

"No, I'm not-"

"I said keep your damn voice down!"

We heard soft cries and turned to see T.J. standing behind Tyson with a sad look on his face with tears in his eyes and his favorite blanket by his side that he held tightly.

"Hey, little man," Tyson said softly. "Me and Mommy are sorry we upset you."

I saw Tyson pick up the baby but I didn't see anything else because I had already made my way back to the room and shut the door as I cried to myself on the bed.

* * *

I thought Tyson would still be mad at me later but he wasn't and I was grateful for that. I knew I was an asshole for not giving him the chance to explain himself so it was wise of me to talk to my husband as an adult and not a kid. I thought he had left but when I left my room I saw the light from the bathroom on and heard T.J. splashing water while singing at the top of his lungs. Tyson was washing him up so I sat down on the toilet and watched as T.J. made funny faces towards me while his father washed his back which made him giggle out loud. Me and Tyson didn't say anything to each other as we got the baby ready for bed but once T.J. had his bottle and attacked his papa with sloppy kisses he finally sound asleep in his room and I found myself sitting across the kitchen table from my husband who remained quiet while snacking on grapes. I took a drink of my Diet Coke, sighed, and looked up at Tyson who had his usual blank stare on his face. He either was waiting for me to speak or thinking of what he wanted to say.

This time it was him who said something first.

"Did you really think I'd cheat on you? _Do you really_ believe that?"

"I'm sorry, Tyson, I just overreacted and I don't know what the hell came over me but I just lost it and I'm very, very sorry. I truly am."

"Apology accepted. But answer my question: did you really think I'd cheat on you?"

"I did assume you were probably seeing someone else, so…I thought you had an old flame or something."

"If I had an old flame, I would've told you about whoever I was with when we finally got back together. The woman who called me is an old friend of mine who likes to say some crazy things as a joke but I texted her today and told her to not do that again because I'm married now. I think we've gotten to the bottom of this now, didn't we?"

"We did and I'm sorry again."

"It's okay and my friend apologized to us so are we cool?"

"We're cool."

"Good! I'm about to devour you again like I did last night."

"I still think you called me a damn chicken."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, who's to say?"

* * *

I'm sure I was going to be left with bite marks on my legs but I didn't give a shit because if Tyson thought I was a chicken, then I would be a damn chicken tonight. I was giggling whenever Tyson's beard scraped against my legs but when that mouth of his worked its wonders on my clit, I saw a bunch of stars, the moon, and the sun right in front of me as I grabbed ahold of the curly locks in my husband's hair into my fingers. My mouth was wide open as I gasped for air but soft moans escaped between my lips as I could feel my orgasm coming quickly and before I knew it, I had gone limp.

I swear Tyson's lips could work wonders for days.

He cuddled behind me while pulling the covers over us and held onto me with his strong arms that my fingers stroked gently as I gazed across the room. His head was lying down on top of mine which meant his beard tickled my soft skin but I didn't mind because it all felt good to me dammit.

"Are you going to turn off my light?" I asked him.

"In a minute," he said.

This dork legit waited a minute before leaning over me to turn off my light and fell asleep next to me.

* * *

T.J. gave me the blues in the morning during breakfast which began to stress me the hell out as time went on. Tyson had gone to the store to pick up some eggs and I was alone with the baby who wouldn't stop crying and throwing his spoon on the ground along with his oatmeal that I made for him. He had never thrown a tantrum like this before so I honestly didn't know what to do except take him out of his high chair and walk around with him to calm him down but that didn't work. He pushed against me but I held onto him as tight as I could out of fear that I'd drop him while carrying him but it seemed like the little boy was just too damn strong. I didn't know what to do at the point because I was crying uncontrollably when I sat down with T.J. and listened to him scream and whine until Tyson got back home. He walked into the kitchen to see me sitting down at the table with T.J. constantly yelling and pushing against me and walked up to me to get the baby out of my hands.

"Hey!" he said to T.J. The baby became silent and looked up at his father with his big brown eyes that were staring into his father's stern eyes that let T.J. know his father wasn't going to put up with the nonsense. "What's the matter with you, T.J.? Why are you being bad and mean to Mommy?"

"Eh?"

"Stop being mean to Mommy or you won't watch Sesame Street."

"Eh!"

"Say sorry to Mommy."

"Eh."

I smiled at Tyson who managed to calm T.J. down and cleaned up the mess that the baby had made. I didn't have to do anything else because Tyson told me to go relax in bed and he'd bring me breakfast but I didn't eat it as I was on my way to falling asleep as soon as I laid my head down on the pillow. I didn't see him do this but I was felt his lips against my lips and heard a soft "I love you" in my ear.

"I love you, too, Tyson."

I felt Tyson lie down beside me which helped me fall asleep even faster when I was lying in his arms once again.


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't want to leave you. Come with me to Detroit."

"Detroit?"

"Yes. What about T.J.? You want him to stay here or come with us?"

"He can come with us. It'll be fun."

I kicked the covers off my body and sat up because anytime spent with my husband and child was good time indeed.

"Time to get packing then," I said. "Get your ass out of bed."

Tyson got up but he pulled me back down and tickled me until we both fell off the bed and onto the floor.

* * *

Watching my husband beat up Jericho was quite the sight to see and to congratulate him on his win, we went out to a sushi bar the next day for lunch. What I thought was going to be a simple day alone with my husband and baby turned into one of heckling and harassment by complete strangers who were ignorant. Just what I needed.

Tyson had gone to the restroom to wash his hands while I stayed behind with the baby and ate my food in what I thought would be piece and quiet. Two women had a table over from where I was sitting and couldn't help but look at T.J. and I knew it was because they thought he was a cute baby so when they made conversation with me about how they thought T.J. was a beautiful baby. I thanked them for the compliment and saw that Tyson was making his way back to our table which didn't set right with the women who were just being friendly to me a few seconds ago. Their faces changed from happy to disgusted when they saw my husband sit down next to me and started eating his food. I wasn't paying too much attention to them but I could see out of the corner of my eye that they were focusing too much on my table instead of _their_ table which had begun to make me uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Something is bothering you. Is it those women over there?" Tyson fed T.J. some applesauce then took a bite of his sushi.

"Yes. Before you came back, they were all giddy and happy but now they're all mean. I'm getting upset and I wish they would stop looking over here!" I had thrown my napkin down on the table out of frustration at this point because I had had it.

"Tia," Tyson said. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"No need to apologize," Tyson said to me. He then turned his attention to the women who finally decided it would be a good idea to focus on their food on their table. "Excuse me? I'm not trying to be rude but I've noticed that you've upset my wife and I ask nicely if you guys wouldn't stare at us because it is rude."

"We're sorry, but we couldn't help it. We were just shocked that…" the first lady started. "Shocked that you two are a couple."

They were older women so this response didn't surprise me.

"Well, we are happily married with a wonderful child who is trying to steal a piece of my sushi."

"Sorry for staring but it just took us by surprise," the second lady said.

"Well, continue to be surprised because there's tons of interracial couples in this world. Tyson, I'm ready to go."

Just like that, I had stormed out of the building towards the car and put T.J. in the backseat and buckled myself in once I was situated. Tyson finally got in the car and drove us to the hotel but he didn't say anything to me because he knew that I was still fuming and he wasn't wrong at all so he let me have my time to myself to cool down and collect my thoughts. I was in the middle of calming down when I was in bed until Saline texted me asking me a stupid question: "Are you with my brother because he's rich?"

I immediately dialed Tyson's number and ordered him to come back up to our hotel room so I could talk to him because I wanted to strangle someone. My husband that everyone has a problem with me being married to finally came back to our room to see what was wrong with me and I damn near lost it.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone and their shit!" I said.

"Tia, calm down." Tyson wiped himself of the sweat that I wanted to lick off his body to let out the tension in my own but the baby was still awake. He didn't take off his tank top that exposed most of his chest that was a nice sight for me to see and sat down on the bed. "What happened?"

T.J. crawled toward his papa so he could hold him while he continued to watch his cartoons so that meant I had to keep my cussing to a minimum and not yell in front of the baby.

"Your damn annoying, nagging, irritating, stupid sister had the nerve to text me and ask me if I'm with you because you're rich. Yeah, like I _just_ found out who you were randomly one day and decided to get knocked up by you so I could marry you and not work another day in my fucking life. Excuse me, freakin' life."

"She's still on that." Tyson clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I'll talk to her when we get back home."

"I'm so sick and tired of this, Tyson. I love you because I freakin' do! Saline even tried to bring up me not telling you about Tyson one day and I wanted to hit her in her damn eye. Why is it that no one wants to see us together? Happy? I want the best for us…"

Tyson put an arm around me while he put his soft lips on my temple and smiled at me.

"We have everything positive going for us," he said. "We're married, we have an amazing and gorgeous child together, and we're together right now."

"I don't want anyone harassing us in public again, especially with the baby around. I don't want our one year old getting harassed because he's mixed. He's a baby."

"Well, I'll kick some ass next time we're harassed but today those ladies understood where I was coming from when I explained to them how hurtful their words and actions were today. They told me to tell you that they were sorry."

"At least they did say that."

"Let's go to bed and get ready to go back home in the morning, shall we?"

"Elmo!" T.J. said with excitement.

Me and Tyson both smiled at each other then laid down with T.J. to watch more cartoons with him.

* * *

All the dancing that I did made me feel damn good inside. The sweat that left my body left me feeling damn good inside. I just felt damn good inside to let out all of my frustrations and anger that had built up in me while I was away and now I was finally back in my peaceful place. I kept dancing, meditating, making sure I was eating right, drinking plenty of water, and I was feeling damn great about myself because I felt good. I had to remind myself that no negativity was going to get to me again. It even felt good to tell Saline to stop being an ass or I'd kick her square in her face.

I truly did love my sister-in-law, but damn, she had gotten on my last nerves!

* * *

One day I finished a long yoga session when I noticed that I didn't feel too good afterwards so I ate a bowl of soup and drunk some ginger ale but that come up as quickly as it had gone down my stomach. I was confused as to why I wasn't feeling good all of a sudden because I sure as hell felt fine not too long ago but once night time came around, I puking my guts out right in the toilet as Tyson rubbed my back and made sure my braids didn't fall into the toilet alongside my puke. It could've been something that I had eaten that probably didn't agree with my stomach or maybe I had eaten something rotten but I didn't eat anything heavy or spoiled so I was now confused as to why my stomach was giving me the blues…but then it hit me.

The revelation hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was déjà vu all over again.

Except this time, Tyson was right alongside me sitting on the floor of the bathroom against the wall as we waited for the pregnancy test to show us the results.

"You want me to read it or do you want to?" I asked Tyson.

"It's up to you, love," Tyson said.

I got up to grab the test off the sink counter and handed it to Tyson which surprised him.

"I want you to do the honors, honey," I said.

"Okay." He looked at the test and tried not to cry but the tears escaped his eyes anyway.

My eyes were filled with tears once I read the results and kissed my husband on his lips then wiped the tears from his eyes as I smiled at him.

"Baby number two on the way," I whispered to him.

"Another baby to teach the v-trigger to," Tyson said with a chuckle.

"Of course…but don't tear up anything in the house while you do that."

"Of course not!" Tyson kissed me and hugged me tightly. "I love you very much, Tia. I told you everything was going to be alright. You trust me?"

"I trust you and I love you."

"I love you more."


	26. Chapter 26

I had slipped on a summer dress of mine so I could feel comfortable around the house as I cleaned but Tyson wanted me to rest and not do anything so I laid on the hammock outside in the backyard. The weather was quite decent today here in Florida which surprised me but I appreciated the warm sun hitting my face nonetheless. Tyson had flown down here to discuss business at the AEW headquarters but once he was back, I was glad because I had missed him tremendously despite him only being gone for a few hours. He texted me saying he was home and I found myself in his arms a few seconds later and I told him I was very hungry.

"What would you and T.J. like to eat?" he asked me.

"T.J. is asleep," I said. "We can make him something to eat still."

"He likes to eat applesauce when he wakes up." Tyson walked with me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table. "You weren't doing anything too physical were you?"

"I just did some simple ballet so nothing too fancy. Tyson, are you doing anything later?"

"Just staying with you and making sure and T.J. are alright." He looked through the fridge to see what we had to eat then turned to look at me. "You want some soup?"

"Not right now but I do want something else."

"What's that?"

* * *

**Twenty five minutes later:**

I tugged at Tyson's locks and tilted my head back as I let out a soft moan when Tyson came inside of me then took a moment to catch his breath. I wanted him to make love to me on the washing machine, I wanted him inside of me, I just wanted him in general. I needed to inhale his scent that was driving me mad…I don't know what was wrong with me but I had craved Tyson and now I was craving food so I met my husband know what I wanted.

"That felt good," I said. "I'm hungry now."

"It did feel good. Let's get cleaned up then we can make something to eat," Tyson said.

Tyson helped me to my feet and let me lead the way into the house then closed the door behind him.

"Chicken soup sounds good." I grabbed Tyson's hand and pulled him close behind me as we went into the bathroom to shower. "But a nice shower is in order."

"After you Madame Smith," Tyson said.

"One more round," I said.

* * *

**Another 25 minutes later:**

I gripped the sink counter tightly as my legs were becoming weak thanks to me reaching my orgasm but Tyson held onto me as he let out a small groan and placed his forehead on the back of my shoulder.

"Ah, fuck," Tyson murmured. "Okay, let's get cleaned up for real this time."

* * *

I devoured two bowls of soup that Tyson had made then ransacked the pantry for some chips, didn't find any, so I settled for some microwaveable popcorn that I made and ate outside. Tyson brought T.J. outside in the backyard as he had woken up from his nap, laid down in the hammock alongside me, and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"T.J., guess what?" Tyson said. "You're going to be a big brother."

T.J. blankly stared at his father with a slight frown on his face so took that as the baby not being impressed about his little siblings arrival whatsoever.

"Eh?"

That was his most famous word whenever he was confused or upset about something and the news of another baby on the way was just preposterous because he was the only kid running around in the house.

"You're going to be an older brother," Tyson repeated. "Aren't you excited?"

T.J. rolled his eyes then laid his head down on Tyson's chest because there was no way of amusing that kid at this very moment but me and Tyson were sure amused.

* * *

I was grateful to experience my second pregnancy with my husband and viewed this as life giving me a second chance not to screw shit up. With each passing week, Tyson made sure to spend as much time with me and T.J. as he could despite being busy with AEW each week but as long me and the babies were taken of, that's all that mattered. My stomach grew alongside my appetite which meant I needed food constantly without question or I would raise some hell if I didn't get what I wanted. When I was pregnant with T.J., I craved tomato soup. This time, I craved chicken noodle soup which meant Tyson had to always make me a bowl whenever he was home but he didn't mind because he wanted to make sure I was eating and not ready to tear someone's arm off. He would be in the kitchen as early as four in the morning cooking a pot of homemade soup that I would smell all the way in the room as I too was up mainly to use the restroom and ransack the pantry or fridge.

Stomach grew, appetite grew, so did my attitude. Tyson wasn't used to my mood swings at first but he gotten the hang of it about halfway through the pregnancy and wasn't phased at me randomly shouting at him for no reason except to get me more food. The cuddles turned to clinging sessions in the morning, at night, or both as I never wanted my husband to leave my side but he had to whenever he needed to get out of bed and get ready for work or even use the toilet. Before I knew it, I was four months pregnant, all I wanted to do was sleep, eat, and eat. My mother helped me with T.J. whenever Tyson was out of town so it was her getting the brunt end of my savageness. But despite me being an asshole at times, I too was also a sweetheart when I needed to be…to get my way sometimes.

Okay, okay, I wasn't an asshole on purpose but I did have my mood swings whenever I became hungry and of course even the slightest thing pissed me off sometimes. One night, I had gotten up to use the bathroom and saw the toilet seat was still up. Only one man in the entire house is able to use the toilet and it's night T.J. but Tyson, Senior who I woke up out of his sleep so I could ask him why did he leave the seat up.

"Why did you leave the toilet seat up, Tyson? You know I could've fallen into the toilet, right?"

"Huh?" Tyson was confused as to why I cut on his light and why I was asking him questions in the middle of the night. "What's wrong, Tia?"

"The damn toilet seat being up, THAT IS WHAT!"

Tyson sighed then kicked the covers off his body.

"I'm sorry. I'll go put the seat down."

"Never mind!"

Tyson didn't say anything, opting to go back to sleep as I used the restroom and came back to lie down.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you, too," I said after I got over being mad at him because of the toilet seat.

* * *

Morning rolled around my ears could've been deceiving me as I heard someone talking low but they weren't as they overheard Tyson talking to the baby in my stomach. I don't know how long he was talking for but the baby's constant movement had woken me up from my slumber which I didn't mind a I wanted to hear what Tyson was saying. I didn't know I had pushed the covers away from me while I was asleep but it let Tyson get a good look at my stomach as he spoke to our baby in his heart to heart moment.

"Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling today?"

I felt the baby move in my stomach in response to the question but it felt good to know the baby was awake and well. Tyson missed my stomach then continued to talk to the baby who listened to every word he said.

"When Mommy and I found out we are going to have you, we were both ecstatic. Your brother isn't happy but he loves you, just remember that. Daddy can't wait to hold you when you're born and name you. I have the perfect name for you but I'll talk it over with your mother. I'm going to make her and your brother something to eat right now and I know Mommy is going to feed you well all day today. Daddy loves you." Tyson kissed my stomach which made the baby move again. "Now, let's eat."

I placed my hands in the curls that I loved so dearly to let my husband know I was awake and ready to eat indeed.

"I want chocolate chip waffles, please," I said nicely.

"Your wish is my command," Tyson responded.


	27. Chapter 27

"You're nervous, aren't you?" I asked Tyson.

He shrugged a little while rubbing his beard that he had let grow a little and it was a sight that I enjoyed seeing.

"Not really. What makes you think that?"

"You haven't sat down at all and you barely at breakfast this morning."

"Oh. Well, I'm just excited."

I smiled at Tyson and squeezed his hand as we waited for the OBGYN doctor to arrive to perform the sonograph so we could find out the sex of the baby and to see if we were having twins because Tyson told me he had a dream we were. I told him if we were having twins, he would change one baby's diaper and I would change the other baby's diaper. When the doctor came in, she told us we were not having twins but instead one baby and the sex of the baby is…

"A girl?" Tyson said.

"Yes, you and your wife will have a little girl," the doctor said.

"Hot damn!"

"My husband has been nervous all day about us possibly having twins and learning the sex of the baby, so he's excited about that." I couldn't help but smile at Tyson staring at the screen across from us with a big smile on his face.

Being here in the doctor's office gave me déjà vu instantaneously when I had first found out I was having a boy. I had remembered lying down on a bed just the one I was lying on now, looking at the screen to see my baby boy active inside of my stomach as joy washed over me, but once I had went back home the tears began to fall as the person who should've been there with me wasn't because I kept the baby a secret. His own baby that I had decided to name after him.

But things worked out for him and me as our second child was on the way and I knew that Tyson couldn't wait to spoil her just like he did with T.J.

* * *

News got around to our families about us having a girl as we opted out of the typical gender reveal that many people do and wanted everyone to know the good news. I had started thinking of possible names for the baby then decided to let Tyson to pick the name for the baby to which he replied that he already picked out a name after we left the doctor's. I was curious to hear what is was so when it was time for bed, I snuggled up against Tyson, laid my head and hand on his chest, and told him to spill the beans.

"What did you decide to name our daughter?"

"Tyra Francis Smith."

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay then, it is settled! You hear that, Tyra?" Tyson gently poked at my stomach to see if Tyra was awake and she sure was when she responded by kicking me. "I see that you're listening very well."

"Don't mind your father, he's just being very weird as usual."

"Hmph."

"I'm only kidding, my love."

"I know."

Tyson gave me a kiss on my forehead while continuing to rub my belly which made Tyra continue to kick me and that made me have to go to the bathroom yet again. Thanks, Tyson.

"You're welcome," was his response.

* * *

I may have begun to become more annoyed as hell because I wanted to be back in Canada because the Florida heat was getting to me. Tyson was going to be on the road again for AEW so my sister-in-law stayed with me to help with T.J. because I had spent most days eating and napping. I was grateful that Saline was helping but there was only one damn thing I couldn't stand: her leaving the backdoor open! No, no, no, no, dammit no! I had woken up from my nap to I had to explain to her that it was okay for her to have it open but not when my son is running around like the energizer bunny and today I didn't have the energy to run after him if he ran out of the house. But I began to notice as I was talking to Saline in the living room that T.J. had indeed made his way outside and was climbing on the logs that Tyson worked out with. I waddled outside to get my baby before he busted his damn head open and waddled right back inside then shut the door behind me.

"Saline, no more open doors unless T.J. is in his play pin, please," I said.

"I'm sorry," Saline said. "I was making him a sandwich and I thought he was still in the kitchen with me and I was going to look for him when you came in."

"I'm not mad at you, Saline. Just be careful next time."

"I will. Would you like a peanut butter jelly sandwich?"

"Sure."

I Facetimed Tyson after his match later that night as I ate my fourth peanut butter and jelly sandwich of the evening because it was just that damn good. My man had his hair slicked back due to him pouring water in it, a towel around his neck, and his bare chest visible enough for me to see. Mm.

"I miss you," I said.

"I miss you, too." Tyson rubbed the back of his neck and sat back in his chair. "I'm ready to come home."

"Are you still worried about me?"

"I try not to worry but it's tough, Tia. This is my first time being with you while pregnant and after what you had told me about some of the complications you had while pregnant with T.J., I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Baby, it'll be okay. I will be fine and the baby will be fine."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to calm down and relax. How's my other baby doing?"

"Fine. He was climbing on one of your workout logs outside due to your sister leaving the backdoor open so he just made his way outside."

"That boy crawls backwards still and almost refuses to walk sometimes unless I carry him, but he'll climb my workout logs."

"He's a rascal just like how you were as a kid."

"I was rough but not that rough. I mean I had my moments and everything."

"Yes, you sure did."

"You were the only always in trouble."

"Bullshit."

Tyson winked at me and gave me his devilish grin which made me hang up on him on purpose in a playful manner but I ended up texting him while grinning at my cell phone manically.

* * *

The next day my husband was back home which made me happy in return. His familiar scent had hit my nose once I was standing behind him in the shower, my head leaning against his back with my arms holding onto him, and my stomach poking his lower backside. He turned so he could face me and gave me a long kiss seemed to never end as we made our way from the shower to the bed. We simply lied down on the bed naked (and dried of course because like hell were we going to mess up our sheets) and together in our own little world.

Until it was time for me to eat and I may or may not have threatened Tyson to make me some food.

* * *

**Yay, it's a girl!**


	28. Chapter 28

I sat on a bench at the aquarium and watched Tyson showed T.J. the jellyfish that were floating around in the water. Tyra had been giving me the blues by kicking the hell out of my stomach as if I didn't already feed her enough hamburgers for lunch but here she was kicking away.

"Little girl, why the hell are you kicking me? Can you please stop for Mommy, just for a little while?" I murmured to her.

One more kick and she was finally finished raising hell in my stomach so that allowed me to finally relax while sipping on my large cup of Diet Coke that was beyond delicious. T.J. had begun to slowly walk my way with Tyson right behind him but decided to get on the floor and crawl but he was picked up right away because the floor is nasty. He began to throw a fit with Tyson as he began to whine out loud because he didn't get his way but his father shut his temper tantrum down real quick.

Tyson sat down next to me and stood T.J. up on his lap so they were looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"Stop. Throwing. Temper. Tantrums." Tyson's voice was soft but stern enough for T.J. to get the message. "That's not nice. The floor is nasty and I don't want you crawling on a nasty floor."

T.J. had on a stink face but he didn't do anything else besides lay his head against his father's chest. I offered Tyson a drink of my coke that he happily sipped on then gave me a kiss on my forehead and ran his fingers through my long back braids that were in a ponytail.

"I hope Tyra gives you Hell like T.J. is," I joked.

"Maybe she will and I'll have to scold her, too," Tyson said.

"I like how you're all loving and stern at the same time. I just cry whenever T.J. throws a fit with me."

"You were overwhelmed and it's normal and okay, babe. Don't be hard on yourself."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

Luckily I made it to the restroom but it was time to go home and lie down because I now felt like shit. Once my head hit my pillow, I was sound asleep and didn't wake up until later that night when it was time for me to find something to eat. Tyson had left a note on the fridge that read "I made you some homemade chicken noodle soup so that you'll have something to eat when you wake up. Enjoy!" And I sure did enjoy two big bowls of the soup, chugged a can of ginger ale, then went back to bed to continue sleeping. I awoke again when the sun began to rise and basically rushed to the restroom as my bladder was close to exploding on me.

After using the restroom, I washed my hands, dried them, and had started to make my way back to the room but stopped as I noticed one of Tyson's t-shirts was on the floor next to the door of our closet. I picked it up to inhale his scent that I always craved, sweet strawberries…this time in a lily field where I was lying down surrounded and engulfed by the sweet aroma. Hell, I now wanted to visit a flower field to smell the deliciousness of the aroma that my nose was craving, craving, dammit craving! I wasn't wearing anything but my panties so I decided to throw on his purple shirt that he left lying alone on the floor and examined myself in the mirror. The shirt fitted perfectly over my protruding stomach so I ended up looking like a big ass living and breathing Barney who slowly made her way back to bed to lie behind her husband. I cuddled as close as my belly would allow behind Tyson who was still sound asleep in bed because he was exhausted from today and definitely needed his rest since he has been on the road often for video shoots and interviews. He was content to finally be home and I was content to be right with him as any time with him is valued time that I always cherished with the loves of my life. I couldn't wait to hold Tyra in my arms but we would have to wait a few more months for her finally make her grand appearance and get out of my damn stomach because she was giving me the blues. I loved carrying her but she was raising as much as hell as her brother did when he was inside of my womb…i should've named the children Stone Cold Steve Austin, Junior 1 and 2.

Wandering around the cabin became a new hobby of mine whenever I needed to get out of the cabin to get some fresh air. After a little dance routine that's not too strenuous for me, outside is where I'd like to go to enjoy the wonderful scenery around the home. I felt a bit bad for doing this but I still picked the sunflowers from the ground, placed one behind each of my ears, and continued walking around to the front where I sat on the porch to soak up the sun that drenched my skin in its warmth. I was still wearing Tyson's t-shirt and actually remembered to slip on a pair of my grey leggings before heading out the door. Only my husband was allowed to see and touch my goodies.

He joined me outside on the porch where he handed me a cup of tea and sat down next to me. He had T.J. with him who he sat on his lap while he took a drink of his coffee that T.J. tried to get ahold of but couldn't as Tyson turnt his head away from the baby. T.J., who already had his bottle of milk in his hands, started to whine but a simple "Hey" and a stern look from his father straightened him up.

"I need your powers," I quipped.

"You just need to be stern, serious, and give him that look," Tyson said.

"And what look is that?"

Tyson gave me a blank stare with no emotion behind it as if he was now scolding me. I hadn't seen that look come towards my way in a long, long time because the last time we had a full blown argument that ended with us giving each other dirty looks was forever ago. Tyson's eyes were piercing right into my soul but then when he gave me a big smile and a kiss his eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree but T.J. was still fuming.

"You'll live," Tyson said to him.

I took a long swig from my cup then held it in my hands but I didn't say anything else as I gazed somewhere far away through the woods that surrounded our cabin and almost forgot where I was until I had realized T.J. was reaching for me. I sat my cup down beside me, held out my arms to him, and watched as he climbed onto my lap.

"Aww, is Daddy being mean?" I teased.

T.J. shook his head yes and gave his father the same look he had given him moments ago. Goodness gracious did he look exactly like his father, eyebrows, facial expression, frown, everything. There was no denying that T.J. was Tyson's twin but twice as small.

"Daddy isn't being mean, Daddy is just disciplining you and you don't like that." Tyson took another drink from his cup while side eyeing his son. "But Daddy does it because he loves you, toots."

Tyson tickled T.J.'s stomach which made the baby giggle out loud which made Tyra kick inside of my stomach and attract her older brother's attention.

"Eh?" T.J. said. He placed his tiny hand on my stomach that continued to move thanks to his sister kicking me a few more times and continued to smile. "Ty?"

"Yes, your little sister says hello," I said.

"Hi," T.J. said to my stomach.

"Have you been teaching T.J. Tyra's name?" I asked Tyson.

"Yes, I have and he caught on quickly," Tyson said. "I want him to know his little sister's name and know that she loves him very much. I know T.J. loves his little sister very much, don't you?"

T.J. nodded his head again while smiling big at the both of us.

"I think it's time for us to do some more shopping for Tyra after I attend a business meeting today," Tyson said.

"Oh, you're going to get very fancy, huh?"

"Damn right I am!"

* * *

And dammit did my husband look good in his black slacks with his matching his black socks as well and I watched him slip on his white button up shirt that I didn't want to put on all the way. I had stood behind him in the bathroom and watched his wonderful torso _almost_ disappear under the shirt but my hands intervened when they found themselves rubbing my husband's stomach.

"I figured this why you were standing behind me? So I won't take off and leave?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I got an hour with you."


	29. Chapter 29

_I breathed in the scent of my boyfriend's blonde curly hair that was shining like a diamond due to the sunlight sneaking in through the cracks in my blinds. My fingers were having an adventure of a lifetime as they ventured through Tyson's locks that smelled like a strawberry field mixed with sunflowers…damn I didn't want to stop inhaling my love's scent. I was at his house this time, just me and him, alone together in his room with the door closed. We just laid together in bed and talked to each other about our childhood together and what the future held for us. I was on my way to dance school while Tyson had his sights set on becoming a professional wrestler. I would've loved to have seen him become a professional hockey player but professional wrestling seemed to be his calling and I told him I was going to support him no matter what. I didn't think we'd ever get married in the future and if we stopped being boyfriend and girlfriend and became friends, I'd be content with that as well. I wanted him to be happy just like he wanted me to be happy._

" _I wonder where we'll be in about…twenty years," Tyson said._

" _Twenty years?" I repeated._

" _Yeah." Tyson rested his head on top of his hand and looked at me with his big smile. "I was just wondering. Have you ever wondered the same thing?"_

" _You don't think we'll grow apart?"_

" _Never. We're going to have two different careers, me being a wrestler and you being a professional dancer, but I'll always support you and love you dearly, Tia."_

_I smiled at Tyson and poked him on his nose playfully._

" _I love you more, Tyson."_

* * *

**Present:**

Here we were lying in bed again but this time we were lying together as a married couple with a one year old son and a baby girl on the way. Me and Tyson never thought we'd get married as one point in the past we decided to have a platonic relationship with each other but life had other plans for us and here we were. I didn't want Tyson to leave but he had work to do and I was hungry but a couple of more minutes with my husband wasn't going to hurt.

But Tyra did when she kicked the hell out of my stomach which caused me to wince out in pain which woke Tyson out of his nap mainly due to me accidentally grabbing at his hair as my fingers were already tangled in his curls.

"What's up? What's going on?" Tyson gently grabbed my hand to prevent my fingers from yanking out his locks altogether.

"Tyra is kicking the hell out of me!" I said. "Oh…"

"I can cancel the meeting and reschedule for some other time if you want."

"No, I'll be fine."

"I'm going to stay here with you and T.J. I can always have a phone conference some other time."

* * *

Tyson kept his word as he let me undress him as he knew that's exactly what I did as he had stood in front of me while I sat on the edge of the bed to strip him of his clothes. First the shirt had been pulled off then the slacks fell to his ankles and he freed them when he stepped out of the bundle of clothes. I playfully tugged at his black boxers as I stood up and gave him a kiss then lead him out of the room to the kitchen so he could make me a snack. Despite it being cold as hell outside, I didn't feel cold at all as evident by how I was outside with no jacket minding my own business around the cabin. Being pregnant came with some weird perks and one of my current weird perks was never being cold for some odd reason but it was one that I had enjoyed. Tyson made me an egg sandwich before getting T.J. who was calling out for me and Tyson. I swear that little boy could sense us opening our eyes any time he was napping in his room counting sheep in his dreams. But just like his mother, he too needed some food in his little stomach.

"I'm going to slip on something real quick and get T.J. before he blows a fuse," Tyson told me.

"Good idea."

I had headed to the living room to turn on Tyson's PlayStation that had a racing game on it that I had a high score on. I wanted to see if I could beat my original one so I plopped my butt down on the couch with my sandwich on a plate beside me and started to race away. Tyson soon joined me along with T.J. who sat beside me while snacking on his animal crackers that kept him quiet. Tyson joined me on the racing game and soon we were battling each other to see who would get the most wins and the highest score, with the loser having to do laundry for a an entire week.

Tyson was the loser but I still helped him with the laundry because I'm still a sweetheart deep down…sort of. One day I had made Tyson and myself cups of hot chocolate but I ended up drinking half of his when I had gone on a small rant about how I didn't give myself enough so Tyson had given up his hot chocolate so I could be happy. Whenever I needed food, drink, my back washed, my hair combed out, or a shoulder to cry and wipe my snot on, Tyson was right there for me and took care of me whenever he had time to come home despite his wrestling schedule.

* * *

When Christmas rolled around, I had eaten everything in sight from the mashed potatoes to turkey to the pumpkin pie. I had even made an extra batch of mashed potatoes for myself that no one else was allowed to eat except for T.J. Even when it was time to open Christmas presents, I was eating a turkey and mashed potato sandwich with extra cranberry sauce so I was preoccupied with my food which meant Tyson had to open my presents for me which he didn't mind. One of my gifts was a locket that had our wedding date on the inside: July 2nd. We had decided to get married on that day and it was the best decision to ever happen to us. I sometimes wondered what did I do to deserve a husband like Tyson but then I realized that we simply loved each other very much and made things work.

Even though Tyra was still inside of me, Tyson still bought her gifts and told her that they would be waiting for her once it was time for her to come home. She jumped in joy inside of my stomach but that didn't stop me from relaxing on the couch as I continued to enjoy the rest of the day with my husband and children.

* * *

In the morning, I had taken a nice hot shower, washed my hair, and blow dried it before slipping on some of Tyson's black sweat and one of his Cleaner t-shirts with the terminator cat on it. I swear that man should just buy another cat already!

I went to look for him and found him outside in the backyard building a snowman with T.J. who was sitting in the snow. I slipped on my fuzzy socks, tennis shoes, and grabbed one of Tyson's pullover sweaters from the closet next to the door and headed outside to help build the snowman. Tyson had on his usual workout attire that made him look like Bane from Batman while T.J. was comfortable in his snow shoes and jacket.

"Morning," I said to my husband and child.

"Morning to you," Tyson said.

He gave me a kiss then picked up T.J. so he could give me a kiss as well because he sure wasn't going to move from his spot on the ground.

"I want to help with this snowman," I said. "Let me build the head." I had bent over to grab a handful of snow that I began to roll between my hands.

"I take it's going to be a small head," Tyson said.

He had already built the body which were two huge balls of snow but my little addition wasn't going to be big.

"Yup," I said.

"Terrific. I got some sticks for the arms."

While Tyson helped T.J. put the sticks into the snowman, my mind had began to wonder to a thought I had had while in the shower and I started to think when would be the right time to tell Tyson. Now, I guess? No…maybe. Shit. I was now deep in thought to the point where Tyson had to wave at me to get my attention.

"What?" I said. "Oh, sorry."

"You okay?" Tyson asked.

"Yes. Um, I want to talk to you about something. It's about having Tyra…well, how I want to have her."

"Yeah?"

"Um…I was thinking of doing a natural birth…it was just a thought. I'd have a midwife deliver the baby."

My brain couldn't form a complete sentence because Tyson's expression went from joyous, to confused, to blank. He sighed deeply but didn't say anything else to me as he helped T.J. finish making the snowman and went back inside with us so me and him could have a cup of coffee while talking. I got comfortable back inside but still braced myself when I sat at the kitchen table while Tyson put T.J. in his high chair so he could feed him breakfast. I slowly sipped my coffee but still braced myself nonetheless because the look Tyson had in his eyes let me know that he was deep in thought and his stoic expression matched the look in his eyes. The silence was beginning to irk me so I decided to start off the conversation.

"Tyson, please say something."

"What the hell do you want me to say, Tia?"


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't want to talk about it."

I didn't raise my voice, get an attitude, or become upset when I said that to Tyson, drunk my coffee, and headed back outside with T.J. to continue building the snowman while Tyson cleaned the kitchen. He had joined us outside but we didn't say anything to each other because our minds were focused on spending time with T.J. outdoors. I didn't mention the giving birth to Tyra naturally again for the next day until me and Tyson were alone together at the store as we were getting his parents some things for the second Christmas dinner.

My idea of course.

I had been eyeing some cranberry sauce at the top of the shelf when my husband grabbed ahold of my waist and placed his head on top of my left shoulder.

"I just want to apologize for what I said to you the other day. But you scared me when you said you wanted to have Tyra at home."

"I already know what you're about to say: you don't want me to be in pain and if something happens, you want me in the hospital."

"Yes. Tia, you know I worry about you."

I turned so I could face my husband, placed a hand on his cheek, and took one his hands to place on the side of my stomach that was moving without stopping. Tyra was giving me a damn fit, punching me, kicking me, sitting on my damn bladder…I was ready to pick up the shopping cart to slam it out of pure irritation but I may have hurt my husband in the midst of that.

"You feel that? That's your little girl telling you that it's going to be okay. Tyson, please believe me when I say that I'll be alright and you need to trust me. I was going to have T.J. naturally but things didn't go as planned…but that was then, this is now. If something does go wrong, which it won't, we'll go to the hospital."

"Okay."

I quickly stood on my tip toes to give Tyson a kiss but it was only for a split second because my feet were killing me so that meant it was time for me to rest my feet once I got back to my in-laws. Tyson had made me a peach cobbler that I devoured half of with ease along with a bowl of vanilla ice cream and of course I had seconds of the delicious frozen dessert. After dinner, my mother and father-in-law bestowed upon Tyson and Tyra more gifts that ranged from clothes, books, and even more toys that would make our home put actual toy stores to shame. I sorted through everything so I wouldn't forget my baby's gifts that they were going to definitely going to enjoy…well, Tyra would enjoy her gifts once she finally arrived into the family.

* * *

Me and Tyson were finally able to lie down together in bed, just the two of us relaxing together in peace and quiet the way I preferred it. He had been scratching my head with one hand while another was on my protruding stomach that finally stopped moving because Tyra decided to give me a damn break finally and went to sleep. I had been nodding off while watching t.v. but when Tyson asked me something, my eyes stopped trying to shut themselves closed.

"Tia?"

"Yes?"

"If I ever cuss you out again for no reason, be sure to smack the shit out of me."

"I know that you can become upset easily sometimes, especially when you're worried about me and I can't blame you because I do the same thing."

"Well, I can't stress about something that's natural and something you want to do. Just remember that I support you 100 percent, okay?"

"Okay. Tyson?"

"You hungry?"

"Yes."

My sister-in-law had gotten me hooked on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches so that's what I requested of my husband and I received two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust cut off. Just the way I liked it. I was halfway done eating my food when Tyra had kicked me so hard that I had dropped my sandwich to floor and yelped out in pain as she continued to kick me as if I wasn't feeling her some delicious treats just now. Tears now flew down my face as my body writhed in pain and Tyson was right beside me asking me if I was okay and if we needed to go to the hospital but I said no I didn't want to go. I had laid down on my side while holding my stomach as Tyson did the same, not knowing what else to do except hold me while I continued to writhe in pain which felt like like lightning was striking me with Tyra's legs as the lightning. You'd think the baby would calm down some but she didn't as she kicked, kicked, kicked. I had held onto Tyson's hand as tight as I could while tears continued to drive down my face as if they were racing each other. I then watched as Tyson scooted down a bit towards my stomach so he could talk to his little girl.

"Hey," he started.

The kicking went from rampant to a little steady when Tyra heard her father talking to her. A kiss was planted on my stomach at the same moment Tyra had slowly pushed her foot against my stomach and I saw my stomach move in response to her giving me hell.

"She's starting to stop giving me the blues," I murmured softly.

"I think I can get her to calm down. What's up with you, Tyra? You want to get out of Mommy's stomach?"

Tyra pushed against my stomach to say "Yes" and Tyson kept his hand on my stomach to see if she would indeed start to calm down.

"You know, you can't be mean to Mommy and hurt her. Your Mommy and I want to see you but we have to wait to meet you just like you have to wait to meet us. I made you and her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you two to enjoy but you made Mommy drop the sandwich on the ground. I'll make you guys another one but you have to promise me you'll stop beating up Mommy. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Tyra kicked my stomach once more albeit slowly in response to what Tyson had said to her. Whenever he would talk to Tyra, she would stop moving and just simply listen as if she were holding a regular conversation with her father despite being in the womb.

I was glad that I could finally eat another sandwich and go to sleep without Tyra whooping my ass for no reason.

* * *

Strawberries were the first food on my mind that I wanted to eat for some reason so I had eased out of bed early in the morning to feed myself but not before checking on T.J. He was already sitting up in his crib playing with his stuffed elephant just chatting away to himself until he saw me enter the room then all I heard was "Mama!" I picked him up to carry him with me to the kitchen so we could eat breakfast together. I put him in his high chair and fed him some applesauce while I ate on a bagel with cream cheese and made one for Tyson who would be joining us any minute now.

My father-in-law had come into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee before heading outside to go somewhere as he had on a huge parka along with snow boots and jeans so that definitely meant he was ready to head out into the cold.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did."

My father-in-law took a drink of his coffee as he approached the kitchen table and gave his grandson a kiss on his forehead.

"How's grandpa's big boy doing?"

T.J. simply smiled at his grandpa then turned his attention back to his stuffed elephant that he had beside him. His grandpa chuckled then gave me a big hug, patted my back, and gave me a very big smile, one I don't exactly remember seeing before.

"You need anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'm going to run some errands and I'll be back very soon. And you know what, Tia? I'm very happy that you and Tyson are together. I can't wait to meet my second grandchild very soon."

"She'll be here before you know it," I said with a smile.

My father-in-law gave me another hug then headed out to start his day and after a few minutes Tyson came into the kitchen walking as if he had a stick up his ass. He didn't say anything as he poured himself a cup of coffee, poured some sugar and creamer in it, then drunk half of the cup before looking at me.

"Papa!" T.J. said. "Hi, Papa!"

Tyson walked up to T.J. to take him out of his high chair and continued to drink his coffee that he flawlessly held in one of his hands as his other arm held his son.

"Are you feeling better today?" Tyson asked me.

"I am," I replied. "Are you okay? Your hair is all over the place and you look like Beetlejuice."

Tyson gave me a half blank stare that let me know he must've not gotten much sleep last night but he was here and he was awake.

"I am Beetlejuice," he said.

I laughed and beckoned for him to sit down next to me so he could eat his bagel I had made for him.


End file.
